Noches en Londres
by Kanna-aap
Summary: dos almas, un destino, un temor, una pasion...
1. Default Chapter

Londres, 20:30, día 14 de mayo del año 1895...Se ve a una hermosa mujer pasear por la ciudad de cabellera larga y color ébano, piel blanca como de porcelana y ojos color violáceos.  
  
Se notaba que estaba fascinada con la ciudad, nunca en su vida había visto una ciudad tan elegante como lo era Londres. Ella era de Nueva Cork y era un completo suburbio a comparación con la elegante Londres. Lo que no sabía era el secreto que Londres escondía......  
  
Ya eran las 21:10 cuando Tomoyo Daedouji se percato de lo tarde que se le había hecho y decidió regresar al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Sin darse cuenta, una sombra comenzó a perseguirla. Cuando Tomoyo escuchó ruidos extraños se volteó rápidamente sin poder conseguir ver nada. Tomoyo se asustó y comenzó a caminar más deprisa. La sombra también aumentó de velocidad.  
  
Cuando ya Tomoyo dejó de caminar y comenzó a correr la sombra se le apareció delante de ella, haciendo que Tomoyo se parara en seco atemorizada por lo que sus ojos estaban observando....  
  
Era un hombre, alto, con un traje elegante, de ojos profundos y misteriosos, escondiendo un gran secreto difícil de revelar. Su cabello era negro azulado y su piel era de un blanco pálido. Poco a poco este hombre se acerco a Tomoyo y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído.  
  
¿?: Eres realmente hermosa, nunca antes había visto a alguien como tú.  
  
Tomoyo quedó impactada por lo seductora que resulto ser la voz de este ser extraño, no podía moverse aunque lo quería, prefería quedarse escuchando lo que esa hermosa voz le decía.  
  
¿?: Realmente no quiero lastimarte, pero no podré evitarlo....  
  
Tomoyo se asustó y sus ojos se minimizaron, por fin articulando palabra- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no podrás evitar hacerme daño?-  
  
¿?: Porque tengo que tomar de tu sangre sino moriré y no quiero morir.  
  
Tomoyo: Morir?  
  
¿?: Si morir, acaso le temes a morir?  
  
Tomoyo: No....  
  
¿?: Pues no lo parece  
  
. Tomoyo: Qué eres?  
  
¿?: Yo?...Soy algo que seguramente nunca has visto en tú vida.  
  
Tomoyo: Tal vez, aún así quiero saber que es el ser que pretende hacerme daño.  
  
¿?: Lo dices como sino te fuese a hacer daño, que te hace pensar eso?  
  
Tomoyo: Porque no lo permitiré, por eso  
  
¿?: Esta bien....Responderé, soy un vampiro.  
  
Tomoyo: Un vampiro?  
  
¿?: Así es....  
  
Tomoyo: Y tienes nombre o te llamas vampiro, como lo que eres.  
  
¿?: No, tengo un nombre.  
  
Tomoyo: Cuál es?  
  
¿?: Porque tanto interés en saber quien soy.  
  
Tomoyo: Porque si voy a morir quiero saber con quien estuve los últimos momentos de mi vida.  
  
¿?: Ya veo....Eres realmente diferente a las demás.  
  
Tomoyo: Alas demás?-esto a Tomoyo no le hizo gracia, no sabía porque pero sintió celos al escuchar estas palabras de este ser- ¿?: Que? Acaso estas celosa?- él se percató de los sentimientos de Tomoyo en ese momento por la forma en lo que lo dijo-  
  
Tomoyo: No, que te hace pensar que estoy celosa? ¿?: Solo decía.  
  
Tomoyo: Bien....Ahora dime como te llamas.  
  
¿?: Esta bien, pero si primero conozco el nombre de la persona a la que daré fin a su vida.  
  
Tomoyo: Me llamo Tomoyo Daedouji. Ya te dije el mío, ahora quiero que me digas el tuyo.  
  
¿?: Esta bien, pero cálmate. Me llamo Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol?...Tienes un hermoso nombre-en eso Tomoyo se sonroja-  
  
Eriol: Gracias, esas palabras quedan muy bien en tú boca.  
  
Tomoyo: Co.....  
  
En eso no pudo seguir hablando porque Eriol le dio un beso apasionado. Eriol no comprendió el porque hizo esto, nunca antes habia sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien, por lo único que le interesaba era poder tomar su sangre de su cuello y acabar con sus vidas....Eriol sabía que si continuaba besándola de esa forma acabaría convirtiéndola en un vampiro así que se detuvo ya que no quería que ella sufriera toda una eternidad........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola a todo mundooooooo!!!!!!!!! Jejejejejejejej bueno, este es mi primer fic en esta pag y espero que les guste mucho la trama y demás....  
  
No se que tan larga valla a ser pero eso lo vere con el tiempo. Mientras tanto disfrutenlo y descuiden que no me voy a olvidar tan fácil del fic, jajajajajajja n_n"....  
  
Ah y como se pudieron dar cuenta la historia es E+T, tal vez no incluya a S+S, pero no aseguro nada porque aun no lo se, y si no lo hago pues disculpenme fans S+S.....  
  
Como siempre veo que hacen por alli, CCS no me pertenece, es totalmente de la CLAMP y no escribo esto con fines de lucro sino por diversión propia (o como sea que se diga esta par -_-)....  
  
Bueno bye y cuidense mucho mi queridos amigoooooooooooooooooos..... 


	2. Una oscuridad en espera

Tomoyo después de sentir los labios fríos de Eriol sobre sus cálidos labios sintió una gran pasión por dentro que no quería que Eriol se detuviera, pero eso llegó a su fin....  
  
T: ¿porqué te detienes?-lo dijo sin darse cuenta-. E: ¿quieres que continúe? T: si, por favor, sigue besándome, quiero seguir sintiéndote, por favor. E: lo siento no puedo, si continúo condenaría tú vida y no quiero-(¿que digo?) T: ¿condenar mi vida? E: te convertirías en un vampiro y esto es lo peor que puede sucederle a alguien como tú... T: pero si esa es la única manera de poder seguir sintiendo tus labios entonces acepto ser una. E: no y no lo haré aunque me lo pidas. T: entonces haz conmigo lo que tenías planeado para mi desde un principio- lo dijo algo molesta-. E: entonces así lo haré....  
  
Rápidamente se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió dando un pequeño grito por parte de Tomoyo y produciendo algo de excitación por parte de Eriol.... Una vez que Eriol se detuvo desapareció dejando a Tomoyo parada en mitad de la calle. Aún ella seguía sorprendida por la extraña forma de actuar de Eriol y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido quería que volver a ver a Eriol para poder volver a sentir a Eriol tan cerca suyo como esa noche........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Eriol se encontraba en su "casa" pensando en el encuentro con Tomoyo esa noche, quería volver a verla.... Sí, la volvería a ver, la noche siguiente lo haría....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
El día siguiente había llegado, se podía ver a Tomoyo transitando las calles coloniales de Londres algo pensativa, talvez pensando en su encuentro anterior con el vampiro, ese vampiro que le había gustado por raro que sonase...  
  
También se podía ver a Eriol algo desesperado porque cayera la noche, pero esta al parecer no quería acompañarlo esta vez en su nueva misión. Al parecer la noche no se encontraba de acuerdo con lo que Eriol pensaba hacer.  
  
Tanto la noche como la luna querían que Eriol siguiera asesinando personas para complacer los placeres de los tres, y no quería que Eriol se desviará de ese camino por un simple capricho que él apenas estaba comenzando a sentir por una mortal. Ese no era el destino de un vampiro, su destino simplemente era acabar con la vida de los mortales...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Por fin la noche cayó, Tomoyo aún andaba caminando por las calles de Londres con la esperanza de poder ver a Eriol una vez más, sintió que alguien la perseguía y pensó que se trataba de Eriol, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar a un callejón y se adentro a él, sin dudarlo dos veces llamó a la precensia de él.  
  
T: sal. ¿?: como quieras.  
  
Se escuchó una voz diferente y algo más maléfica que la de Eriol. Causando algo de miedo por parte de Tomoyo.  
  
¿?: eres alguien valiente, de seguro eres una cazadora de vampiros o solo eres un mortal que desea su muerte lo más pronto posible. T: ¿quién eres? ¿?: solo soy un vampiro que viene a destruirte. T: un vampiro.....oh Eriol, ya deja de juegos que me estas asustando. ¿?: te equivocas, no soy esa persona que dices, yo me llamo Demian y lo único que quiero es beber tú sangre. T: ¿Demian? D: si, ¿o es que eres sorda? T: aléjate de mí, no te acerques-lo dijo con miedo en sus ojos- D: ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ahora tú vida llego a su final, pide un último deseo, aunque desafortunadamente no pienso cumplírtelo por que no soy un genio. T: solo quiero que te alejes lo más posible de mí. D: es un buen deseo, pero como te dije, no soy ningún genio, así que ese deseo no se podrá cumplir......  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Demian se encontraba sobre Tomoyo, ambos pegados a la pared y Demian mordiendo su cuello. Tomoyo esta vez no sentía lo mismo que con Eriol, más bien sentía dolor, quería que todo se acabara lo más pronto posible... Sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y solo logro ver los ojos de Demian que tenían una expresión de satisfacción al tiempo que escuchaba una voz de lejos gritando aunque no pudo distinguir que decían ni quien era.........  
  
Hola de nuevo, este cap. esta corto pero es que estoy algo ocupada con mis estudios y no tenia mucho tiempo....  
  
Agradezco los rewievs que dejaron, y espero que este cap. les guste al igual que el primero...... Ahora me despido porque como dije estoy algo ocupada con los estudios....  
  
Matanne!!!! ^-^ 


	3. Dos vampiros y un mortal

Tomoyo antes de cerrar los ojos escucho a alguien gritar, pero un pudo distinguir que gritaba ni quien era....  
  
Demian volteo a ver quien era el dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con una muchacha de la misma edad de Tomoyo quien expresaba miedo en sus ojos, se podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba al ver tal acto contra Tomoyo.  
  
Un chico se acerco hasta donde la muchacha se encontraba y se sorprendió tanto como ella pero a diferencia de la muchacha, él no sentía miedo, más bien en sus ojos se notaba un poco de suspicacia al ver a Demian. Demian ya estaba pensando en como comerse a la chica, pero al ver al joven y lo que sus ojos expresaron, sintió algo de miedo y simplemente desapareció...  
  
¿?: Voy a ver como se encuentra.  
  
¿?: Si por favor, se ve que esta mal.  
  
¿?: Oye, ¿me escuchas? ¿Como te encuentras?  
  
¿?: No reacciona, debe estar muerta.  
  
¿?:- el chico toca su pulso- no, no lo esta, creo que simplemente está desmayada.  
  
¿?: Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y llevémosla al hospital más cercano.  
  
¿?: Si.  
  
Fueron corriendo hasta el hospital Sant Petersburg y pidieron que examinaran a Tomoyo.  
  
Enfermera: ¿Ustedes son familia de esa jovencita?  
  
¿?: No, solo la encontramos desmayada.  
  
Enfermera: Ya comprendo.  
  
¿?: ¿Porqué, le sucede algo?  
  
Enfermera: No, ya se encuentra mejor, pero hay algo que nos intriga a todos. En su parte izquierda del cuello pudimos observar como una mordida, no creo que sea eso de los cuentos de los vampiros.  
  
¿?: Que extraño-tengo que investigar que esta sucediendo aquí-  
  
Enfermera: Ah!, como ustedes fueron quienes trajeron a la señorita, tendrán que darme sus nombres ya que no sabemos el de ella.  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es Syaoran Lee  
  
Eriol: ¿Dónde podrá estar?  
  
¿?: Hola Eriol, tiempo sin vernos verdad. Creo que son 1000 años sin vernos.  
  
E: Demian, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
D: Pues lo mismo que tú Eriol, buscando presas para poder vivir en este mundo tan asqueroso...... Sabes, esta noche tuve una presa realmente exquisita, su piel y su sangre realmente saben bien.  
  
E: A mi no me importa lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer.  
  
D: Pues deberías, así te llevaría hasta donde esa preciosa mujer para que también tomes de su sangre.  
  
E: Ya te dije que no me importa lo que hagas y tampoco me importa lo que hagas con tus victimas, además, seguramente ya esta muerta así que de nada serviría que tomara de ella.  
  
D: No, desafortunadamente la deje viva, pero por primera vez esto tiene un lado positivo.  
  
E: A mi no me importa si tiene un lado o no positivo.  
  
D: Pues sí, eso me permite que cuando la vuelva a ver, tomar su sangre nuevamente.  
  
E: Tú eres el que disfrutas de ella más no yo.  
  
D: Si, en eso tienes razón y ahora que lo pienso, soy un tonto al invitarte a probar tal manjar. Ella es muy refinada y muy fina para ti, al igual que su sangre.  
  
E: Ya te dije que no me importa.  
  
D: Si bueno, pero ahora que recuerdo, ella sola se dirigió a un callejón como que quisiera que la tomase, y cuando entro en él te nombro.  
  
E: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
D: Que te nombro, recuerdo que me dijo, "sal" con mucha confianza, luego cuando hable se noto un poco de miedo en su voz y me pregunto quien era y yo le dije que un vampiro y solo dijo "un vampiro... Oh Eriol ya deja de juegos que me estas asustando..." allí fue donde te nombro, ¿sabes quien es esa mujer?  
  
E: -Tomoyo- si se y no te importa saber, pero de algo te advierto, aléjate de ella y ni se te ocurra hacerle algún daño porque te juro que te arrepientes de toda tú eterna vida.  
  
D: Por lo que veo, es alguien importante para ti. Quien diría, Eriol, uno de los vampiros más despiadados de la tierra preocupándose por un mortal.  
  
E: Callate que ni siquieras sabes porque te lo digo.  
  
D: No hace falta, por la forma en que me hablaste se nota que te estas enamorando de esa mortal.  
  
E: Te equivocas, yo nunca me enamoraría de un mortal, ¿de qué serviría si al final moriría?  
  
D: Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da el destino, y ahora tal vez tú destino quizo que te enamoraras de ella.  
  
E: Ahora resulta que eres un buen amigo y consejero, ¿qué es lo que estás tramando Demian? ¿acaso quieres desaparecerme?  
  
D: ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tramando algo en contra tuyo?, recuerda que fuimos muy buenos amigos.  
  
E: Exacto, fuimos buenos amigos, pero eso fue como hace dos milenios atrás.  
  
D: Si, y precisamente estoy aquí, porque quiero volver a ser tú amigo como antes, donde ambos disfrutábamos de nuestras victimas juntos, y donde nos divertíamos matando a los mortales.  
  
E: No creo que se pueda Demian, no creo volver a confiar en ti después de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer.  
  
D: Son errores que uno comete sin pensar, además estábamos jóvenes Eriol.  
  
E: Pero ya sabías lo que era correcto y que no, no eras un niño Demian, y tú estabas muy conciente de lo que ibas a hacer.  
  
D: Como te dije, son errores, nada más que eso.  
  
E: Error o no, no creo que vuelva a confiar en ti.  
  
D: Vamos Eriol, volvamos a estar juntos como antes.  
  
E: Ya te dije que no, y recuerda que no quiero que te acerques a ella ni que la toques.  
  
D: Como digas -y crees que te la voy a dejar-  
  
Eriol desaparece y al rato también Demian....  
  
Bien eh aquí el tercer cap, también está corto pero es que lo estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo que un trabajo para geografía.  
  
Espero que les guste el cap., y que me digan que tal estuvo.  
  
Como me lo pidieron, ya están Sakura y Syaoran, ahora me despido de todos porque sino nunca voy a terminar el bendito trabajo de geografía.  
  
Tschüs - 


	4. La busqueda

Se podía ver a una mujer de piel blanca con un vestido elegante de color negro y bordajes rojos, tenía un escote algo bajo, sus senos los llevaba altos, tenía un corcel rojo muy elegante y el vestido caía de forma acampanada. Su cabello de color negro lacio estaba peinado de forma elegante, con un moño algo complejo, sus ojos no eran de un color usual, eran como de un amarillo opaco y en el centro un negro, como si fueran los ojos de un gato....  
  
Se encontraba caminando hacia un salón, abrió la puerta y varios hombres y mujeres que se encontraban allí rápidamente se levantaron, como si se tratase de su jefe o algo así. Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos pero no tanto como aquella mujer.  
  
Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a una silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa alargada de color marrón opaco, hecha de una madera muy singular, con un estilo algo diferente. Tenía tallado símbolos difíciles de describir, algunos parecían ojos que al moverte, te observaban, otros parecían animales nocturnos.  
  
La silla donde ella se sentó era de un espaldar alto, acolchada y de color rojo sangre, el resto eran sillas con estilos semejantes a la mesa. Su voz comenzó a escucharse por todo el cuarto, haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención a lo que ella articulaba.  
  
Mujer: Ahora que todos se encuentran aquí; bueno casi todos; debo decirles, que a la ciudad ha llegado el elegido que nos permitirá acabar con Rostrandd.  
  
Hombre: Madame Ternith y como sabemos quien es el elegido.  
  
Ternith: Su sangre es distinta a la de los demás mortales. Solo su sangre tiene la capacidad de destruir a Rostrandd, en realidad no se muy bien como sabe, pero por lo que eh visto, o eh escuchado, su sabor al principio resulta muy dulce, como un vino pero luego de un tiempo, comienza a sentirse muy amargo, tanto que sientes tu garganta quemarse por dentro.  
  
Mujer: ¿Entonces como haríamos para saber quien es si prácticamente nos está diciendo que su sangre es intocable?  
  
Ternith: Por que hay algo que no les he dicho, su sangre tal vez parezca que no se pueda tomar por nosotros, pero eso es solo con Rostrandd, a nosotros solo nos llega a saber amargo, mientras que a Rostrandd le sabe amargo, siente su garganta quemarse y su sangre comienza a hervir hasta, por así decirlo, desaparece.  
  
Mujer: Comprendo, entonces, uno de nosotros la buscara. ¿Pero como sabemos quien es?  
  
Ternith: De eso si no estoy segura, creo que no nos queda más remedio que tomar la sangre de cada uno de los mortales de la ciudad, creo que es la única forma de que sepamos quien es.  
  
Hombre: ¿Entonces como supo que se encontraba en la ciudad?  
  
Ternith: Exactamente no se como explicárselos, pero sentí su sangre o algo así.  
  
Mujer: Entonces lo mejor es que comencemos a buscar al elegido antes de que regrese Rostrandd.  
  
Ternith: Si no lo hacemos, nuestro sueño de volver a ser mortales nunca regresara, y simplemente viviremos toda la eternidad.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Tomoyo estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer con un vestido blanco.  
  
Enfermera: Oh! Ya despertó, mucho gusto, soy la enfermera, ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?  
  
Tomoyo: Tomoyo Daedouji.  
  
Enfermera: Un placer señorita Daedouji.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Cómo es que me encuentro aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es que me desmaye.  
  
Enfermera: Unos jóvenes como de su misma edad la trajeron hasta aquí. A pesar de que no son familia de usted, han estado pendiente de lo que le suceda.  
  
Tomoyo: Agradecería que por favor los llamase, quisiera conocerlos.  
  
Enfermera: Como guste señorita.  
  
La enfermera salió de la habitación donde Tomoyo se encontraba, Tomoyo volteó a su derecha y pudo ver a través de la ventana que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, entonces comenzó a recordar a aquel vampiro que la había atacado, era muy distinto a Eriol. En si, no le había agradado para nada. Quería estar más tiempo junto con Eriol, es decir, a penas lo había visto una vez, y para ella eso no era suficiente, quería conocerlo como era él en realidad; pero tenía que regresar a Alemania, donde vivía...... Después de un rato pensarlo, decidió que se quedaría viviendo en Inglaterra, luego le pediría a la enfermera pluma y papel para decirle a su madre la decisión que acababa de tomar. En eso, tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tomoyo.  
  
Enfermera: Aquí están los jóvenes, como me lo pidió señorita.  
  
Tomoyo: Gracias.  
  
Enfermera: Me retiro, para que puedan conversar tranquilamente.  
  
Esperaron a que cierren la puerta y Tomoyo inició la conversación.  
  
Tomoyo: Les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi, la enfermera me estuvo comentando que ustedes me trajeron después de desmayarme y que desde entonces están aquí.  
  
Sakura: Así es, realmente nos preocupamos por usted a pesar de no conocerla, pero lo que nuestros ojos vieron fue más que suficiente para darnos motivo.  
  
T: ¿Qué vieron?.  
  
Sy: Yo no llegue a ver nada en especial, solo alcancé a verla desmayada y a un hombre de extraña apariencia al frente de usted, luego desapareció.  
  
Sa: En cambio, yo si llegue a ver algo, vi como ese hombre tomaba sangre de su cuello o algo así, realmente fue algo escalofriante.  
  
T: Comprendo. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daedouji, hija del conde Daedouji de Alemania.  
  
Sy: Mi nombre es Syaoran Lee, hijo de la shinigai de China.  
  
Sa: Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, hija de un simple arqueólogo proveniente de Japón.  
  
T: Un placer entonces joven Lee, señorita Kinomoto.  
  
SS: Igualmente.  
  
T: Tengo una pregunta que hacerles, aunque tal vez parezca algo indiscreta, pero ¿ustedes dos tienen alguna relación en especial?  
  
Sy: Así es, Sakura es mi prometida.  
  
T: Ya veo, entonces felicidades -.  
  
SS: Gracias.  
  
Sa: Disculpe, pero ¿usted no vive aquí en Londres cierto?, ¿tiene donde hospedarse?, de lo contrario podría ofrecerle nuestra casa.  
  
T: Muchas gracias, nuevamente se está preocupando por mi sin conocerme, pero tiene razón, no vivo aquí, solo vine de vacaciones, sin embargo, he decidido quedarme a vivir aquí.  
  
Sy: Comprendo, pero mientras busca un hogar a su conveniencia, ¿porqué no se queda en nuestro hogar como lo ha ofrecido mi querida Sakura?.  
  
T: Se lo agradecería mucho -.  
  
Sa: Entonces en lo que le den de alta, usted vendrá con nosotros.  
  
T: Si.  
  
Pasaron varios días, hasta que por fin a Tomoyo le dieron de alta. Ya se comenzaba a sentir incomoda, y de hecho así se sintió desde un principio, ya que nunca en su vida le han gustado los hospitales, siempre prefirió que algún doctor fuera hasta su mansión a revisarla cuando se encontraba enferma.  
  
Subieron al carruaje que los esperaba fuera del hospital. Luego de un rato, el carruaje se detuvo al frente de una casa pequeña, sin embargo, elegante, de un color marrón rojizo, unas ventanas altas de color negro, de las cuales se podían notar que desde allí se tenía una buena vista del amanecer y anochecer, claro que era de dos pisos.... La casa por dentro era muy sencilla, la cual la hacía más atractiva, todo estaba decorado de madera, al parecer era de roble, la casa emitía un olor muy agradable, como a flores bañadas en rocío, la casa realmente daba sensación de paz.  
  
Tomoyo se sentía muy cómoda estando allí. Se sentía mucho más segura estando allí, que en el hospital.  
  
Sa: Venga señorita Tomoyo, la llevare a la habitación donde se hospedara.  
  
T: Si por favor.  
  
Sa: Me ha de imaginar que debe estar agotada, luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital.  
  
T: A decir verdad, si, pero agradezco haber salido de allí.  
  
Sa: ¿Y eso porqué?  
  
T: Es que no me agradan los hospitales, siempre me parecieron desagradables.  
  
Sa: Ya comprendo. Esta es su habitación, acomódese y si quiere se acuesta para que descanse.  
  
T: Gracias. Antes de irte quisiera pedirte un favor, por favor háblame de tú.  
  
Sa: Como quieras, pero entonces tu también lo harás.  
  
T: Por supuesto.  
  
Una vez que Sakura se retiró de la habitación, Tomoyo colocó sus maletas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la cama, se sentó en la orilla y le gustó lo suave que se sentía, miró hacia la ventana y vio unos pájaros muy bonitos parados en el marco de la ventana, poco a poco Tomoyo se fue acostando para luego caer rendida.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Eriol se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres intentando encontrar a Tomoyo, pero Tomoyo aún se encontraba dormida.  
  
En eso escucho a una mujer gritar para luego sentir un golpe muy fuerte, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde provenían esos ruidos encontrándose con una vampiro terminando su cena.  
  
¿?: Rayos, creo que me excedí, solo debía tomar un poco de su sangre no toda su sangre.  
  
Eriol: ¿Por qué solo debías tomar un poco?  
  
¿?: ¿Ah?, pero si es Eriol, que sorpresa volverte a ver.  
  
Eriol: Hola Marie, pero no has contestado mi pregunta.  
  
Marie: Cierto, bueno, resulta que Madame Ternith nos avisó que el elegido se hallaba en la ciudad pero como no sabemos quien es, estamos probando solo un poco de la sangre de cada una de las personas de la ciudad.  
  
E: ¿Aún creen en ese elegido?. Saben muy bien que con eso no será suficiente para destruir a Rostrandd.  
  
M: Tal vez, pero aún así queremos destruirlo. Eriol, ¿porqué no comprendes de que solo queremos volver a ser mortales?, ¿tú no deseas lo mismo?  
  
E: No se.  
  
M: ¿Cómo que no sabes?, Eriol por favor, no creo que no quieras volver a ser mortal, si eso es lo que todos deseamos.  
  
E: Simplemente no lo se.  
  
M: Pues no lo creo, ninguno de nosotros quiere seguir ocultándose de la luz, no queremos seguir viviendo en la oscuridad, eso no vale la pena. Además, ya estamos hartos de asesinar a personas inocentes, no te voy a negar que al principio era divertido, pero ya después de un tiempo te cansas de la misma rutina. Además.....  
  
E: ¿Además?  
  
M: Además, estoy enamorada de un mortal y lo único que quiero es poder estar a su lado, pero no quiero convertirlo en un vampiro, me odiaría a mi misma si así lo hiciera.  
  
E: Te comprendo.  
  
M: ¿Me comprendes?, Eriol, ¿acaso estás enamorado de un mortal?  
  
E: Eso tampoco te lo puedo responder.  
  
M: Ahora soy yo la que te entiende, lo que te sucede Eriol es que estás confundido con respecto a tus sentimientos y con lo que quieres. Solo piénsalo bien, eso te dará la respuesta que buscas.  
  
E: Claro.  
  
M: Ahora me voy, la noche es corta, bueno, solo para los mortales, así que tengo que aprovechar esto para buscar al elegido. Piénsalo bien Eriol, y si quieres volver a ser un mortal u descubres que estás enamorada de ella, ven junto con nosotros, sabes donde encontrarnos.  
  
E: Si.....  
  
Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Poco a poco se irán aclarando las dudas sobre esta historia. En los capítulos anteriores se me había olvidado decirles de donde me inspire para realizar este fic. No se si sabrán o recordarán la película "La Reina de los Condenados", bueno, el asunto es que de allí tomé la inspiración. Esa peli me pareció una historia realmente intrigante, y todos los giros que allí se dan tienden a enredar un poco la situación pero es super la peli.  
  
Si no la han visto, veanla. Ahora me despido  
  
au revoir - 


	5. Encuentros y encomiendas

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Tomoyo, ella abría los ojos pesadamente, sintió que tocaron la puerta y se sintió con desgana para levantarse, así que solo dijo "pase". Se vio una jovencita entrar, llevaba un vestido de color marrón y una pañoleta en la cabeza de color blanco.  
  
Joven: Discúlpeme Madame, eh venido para ayudarle con su baño.  
  
Tomoyo: Gracias.  
  
Tomoyo tratando de disfrazar el fastidio que tenía de levantarse, sonrió y lo hizo aparentemente enérgica, la joven quien no la conocía lo tomo de forma normal. Tomoyo pensó que si allí se encontrara Kluhern se hubiera dado cuenta de la ironía de la chica.  
  
Tomoyo:-Kluhern siempre sabe que es lo que quiero y que es lo que siento como si se tratase de mi querida madre-  
  
Tomoyo con ayuda de la joven se quitó la bata de color beige de seda, luego la ropa interior y entro a la tina. La joven le frotaba la espalda a Tomoyo, mientras que Tomoyo cerraba los ojos para relajarse, cuando ya estaba que se quedaba dormida, la joven le anunció que ya habían acabado, arruinándole una vez más el momento a Tomoyo.  
  
Luego ayudó a vestirla, el día de hoy se pondría un vestido sencillo de color azul claro y con un escote bajo haciéndole resaltar sus senos, la joven ayudó a Tomoyo ponerse el corsé cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Tomoyo, ya que sentía que le quitaba el aire pero todo sea por el protocolo que de pequeña le habían enseñado. Una vez terminado de colocarse el vestido, la joven ayudó a Tomoyo peinar su larga y negra cabellera. Una vez que término, la joven se retiró y antes de que Tomoyo bajase a desayunar, sacó de una pequeña caja un collar que llevaba un dije con un símbolo algo singular, nunca supo lo que ese símbolo significaba y no podía darle una forma definida pero le agradaba y mucho, además de que se la había regalado su abuelo antes de morir.....  
  
Por otro lado se podía ver a Sakura caminando en dirección a una habitación, llegó frente a la puerta y tocó, esperó alguna señal y entró.  
  
Sa: Querido, aquí estoy, ¿para qué enviaste a que me llamaran?  
  
Sy: Es que quería comentarte sobre algo relacionado con Madame Tomoyo.  
  
Sa: ¿Con ella?  
  
Sy: Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando la enfermera nos dijo que hallaron en el lado izquierdo de su cuello unas marcas?  
  
Sa: Si.  
  
Sy: Bien, son mordidas de vampiros.  
  
Sa: Syaoran, tanto tú como yo sabemos muy bien que eso no existe.  
  
Sy: Te equivocas Sakura, si existen aunque parezca imposible.  
  
Sa: ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Sy: ¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos a Madame Tomoyo?  
  
Sa: Sí.  
  
Sy: Entonces también debes recordar que cuando la vimos a ella también vimos a un hombre.  
  
Sa: Lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
  
Sy: Bien, ese hombre en realidad no era un hombre sino un vampiro.  
  
Sa: ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?  
  
Sy: No se exactamente como decírtelo pero vi una mirada distinta en él, como de muerte y tal vez parezca extraño, pero pude percibir un olor a muerte. Pero como normalmente los vampiros asesinan a sus presas y no lo hizo con Madame Tomoyo lo más probable es que la busque para matarla.  
  
Sa: Entonces lo mejor será que la protejamos, no podemos permitir que muera.  
  
Sy: Así es.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Ya era tarde, 16:30 horas, Tomoyo había salido a pasear un rato, además de que sentía que debía dejar sola a Sakura y a Sir Lee.  
  
Iba algo distraída, giró su vista un momento hacia una de las calles por donde pasaba un carruaje y chocó con alguien.  
  
T: Discúlpeme, no lo vi, iba algo distraída y.... ¿Harry?  
  
H: Tomoyo, que grata sorpresa encontrarte, teníamos un buen tiempo sin vernos.  
  
T: Si, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
H: Me imagino que por lo mismo que tú, de paseo por el país.  
  
T: Sí, aunque solo fue en un principio.  
  
H: ¿Cómo?, explícame porque no entiendo.  
  
T: Que solo estaba aquí de paseo en un principio, pero ahora eh decidido quedarme a vivir en la ciudad.  
  
H: Entonces debe ser muy bella para que te quedes además de que debe cumplir tus gustos, pero ¿ya se lo dijiste a mis tíos?  
  
T: Aún no, pienso escribirle una carta esta noche.  
  
H: Ya veo, pero tengo una mejor idea, como no quiero que mi querida prima Tomoyo se encuentre sola en esta enorme ciudad, ¿Qué te parece si vivimos juntos?  
  
T: Magnífica idea Harry, me parece bien.  
  
H: Entonces que te parece si juntos desde ya comenzamos a buscar una casa adecuada para los dos.  
  
T: Sí.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar en busca de alguna casa que llenara las exigentes expectativas de aquellos dos jóvenes.  
  
H: Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
T: Pues muy bien, de lo contrario no me quedaría a vivir aquí.  
  
H: Jajajajajaj, tienes razón.  
  
T: nnU  
  
H: Pero aún no me dices porque deseas quedarte a vivir aquí.  
  
T: Tengo dos razones, una es porque me gusta mucho la ciudad y la otra no te la puedo decir, solo limítate con la primera.  
  
H: Como siempre de misteriosa Tomoyo.  
  
T: Gracias por el cumplido.  
  
H: Si bueno......oye ¿que te parece esta casa?, se ve que realmente bien.  
  
T: Si, preguntemos.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y salió un anciano, pidieron información sobre la casa y el señor les dijo que la casa estaba en venta y que el precio le era indiferente. Tanto Tomoyo como Harry aceptaron la oferta rápidamente y sin pensarlo la compraron. Entre los dos dieron 150 libras, suficiente para el anciano y su familia.  
  
A los días Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y de Syaoran para irse junto con Harry. Syaoran no le agradaba para nada Harry, sentía algo fuera de lo común alrededor de aquel joven, pero como Tomoyo les había dicho que era su primo había aceptado.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Tomoyo llegaba a lo que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar, luego de que se instaló, Harry dijo que tenía que salir por un buen rato y que no lo esperara ya que no sabía cuando regresaría. Tomoyo asintió y se retiró a su habitación para poder tomar un baño.  
  
Ya era muy tarde y Harry aún no regresaba, Tomoyo comenzó a preocuparse y por su mente comenzaron a cruzar ideas algo trágicas, por un momento llegó a pensar que Harry se había encontrado con Demian, pero no lo creyó posible, sacudió su cabeza y se acostó en su cama intentando dormir.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Se podía observar varias sombras moverse sigilosamente de un lado para otro. Luego todos se detuvieron y se arrodillaron al frente de una gran sombra oscura. La voz de aquella sombra comenzó a escucharse por todos y entre esas sombras que se encontraban allí, se veían unos ojos de color azul, similares a los de Eriol, pero tenía una mirada parecida a la de Harry.  
  
Rostrandd: Como ya sabrán, la orgía de Ternith ha comenzado a moverse ya que se han enterado de que el supuesto elegido se encuentra en la ciudad. Todos muy bien sabemos que tal elegido no existe, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos eliminar a Ternith y compañía.  
  
Todos: SI!  
  
Rostrandd: Entonces quiero que se comiencen a mover ahora mismo, ellos ahora deben estar buscando al elegido. Retírense. Todos menos tú, Cartrind, a ti te tengo otro trabajo en especial.  
  
Cartrind: Como guste señor.  
  
Contesto el vampiro de ojos azules.....  
  
Aquí otro chap. Corto, corto, corto, pero es que hay dos cosas que influyen en eso, una, es que soy algo mala para escribir fics largos, no es que no lo sea pero si no tengo mucho tiempo pues no lo puedo hacer; y la segunda es que tengo el día ocupado como dije antes.  
  
Ahora me despido. Disfrutenlo.  
  
Ciao 


	6. Iniciando

Rostrandd: Se que suena estúpido, más sin embargo, debo decirte, a ti, mi más leal vampiro, que si existe tal elegido y quiero que tú mismo lo encuentres y te deshagas de él.  
  
Cartrind: Como quiera amo. ¿Cómo hago para saber quién es?, el método que la secta de Ternith utiliza para hallarlo me parece muy lento.  
  
Rostrandd: Así es, espera un momento aquí.  
  
Rostrandd se levantó de su silla y caminó en dirección hacia la pared que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, al llegar allí toco una especie de clave abriéndose la puerta, de allí saco un cofre de madera negra y lo abrió, adentro se encontraba un collar de color dorado con reflejos plateados, tenía la forma de la raya central de los ojos de un gato y en su centro se podía observar una gota de sangre artificial. Una vez que termino de sacarla se acerco hasta Cartrind y se la entrego.  
  
Rostrandd: Ten, el elegido tiene una parecida pero de color azul y rojo.  
  
Cartrind: ¿Cómo es que el elegido posee un collar así si al parecer esto parece sólo pertenecer a los vampiros?  
  
Rostrandd: simple, porque lo recibió de las manos de un vampiro, aunque este no lo parecía.  
  
Cartrind: ¿Lo recibió de las manos de un vampiro y este no parecía ser uno?  
  
Rostrandd: Así es, este vampiro siempre fue diferente a todos nosotros, a pesar de ser un vampiro, su otra mitad era mortal, nunca nadie comprendió como es que él logro esto, así que tuvo su familia con mortales y alguien de ellos es el elegido.  
  
Cartrind: ¿Él sabía que alguien de su familia era el elegido?  
  
Rostrandd: Algo inexplicable para todos nosotros, pero hay algo que no me gusta.  
  
Cartrind: ¿Qué es amo?  
  
Rostrandd: Que ese vampiro y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y decidimos nunca traicionarnos, pero nunca me dijo estas cualidades de él y cuando comenzó a vivir como un mortal nunca me permitió acercarme a su familia, ya que de ese modo yo jamás me enteraría de que existía alguien en su familia que sería capaz de destruirme. Él mismo creo a ese ser para destruirme, a mi, a su gran amigo.  
  
Cartrind: Comprendo, se siente dolido porque lo hayan engañado.  
  
Rostrandd: Sólo en un principio, pero ya no, lo único que deseo hacer es destruir a ese ser tan repugnante si es posible con mis propias manos, cosa que nunca pude hacerle a alguien de la familia de Kouji cuando se encontraba vivo.  
  
Cartrind: ¿Él murió?  
  
Rostrandd: Después de todo, era un mortal...... Sin más que hablar quiero que te retires y comiences a buscar al elegido.  
  
Cartrind: Sí amo.  
  
Hizo una reverencia antes de salir de aquel salón donde se encontraban. Su aspecto cambió rápidamente, ya no era un vampiro de piel pálida y ojos gatunos, con colmillos blancos, ahora parecía ser todo un mortal. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y su cabello corto donde algunos cabellos caían en su cara de color negro ébano, como Tomoyo, y sus ojos eran ahora verdes cubiertos por unos lentes sofisticados que lo hacían ver muy inteligente.  
  
Caminó por un rumbo distinto a el que los demás vampiros habían tomado. Siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a una casa muy elegante y solo miro hacia una ventana donde se podía ver que la vela aún seguía encendida...  
  
Este cap. es demasiado corto pero quise hacerlo para aclarar algunas cosas, bueno se que no había mucho que aclarar, pero quería decir que era lo que Cartrind tenía que decir.  
  
Bye and thank you for the rewievs that you are sending me. 


	7. Dudas

Ya había amanecido y todos los vampiros enviados por Ternith y Rostrandd habían cesado sus peleas y sus búsquedas.  
  
Tomoyo habría lentamente los ojos cuando Harry entró al cuarto.  
  
H: Buenos días prima, ¿cómo amaneciste?  
  
T: Bien, ¿a qué hora llegaste?  
  
H: Un poco después de que te durmieras.  
  
T: Entonces fue por eso que no te sentí.  
  
H: Aja.  
  
T: ¿Y donde estuviste?  
  
H: Estaba con unos amigos que tenía tiempo sin verlos.  
  
T: Me hubiese dicho, me tenías preocupada.  
  
H: Discúlpame, no era mi intención.  
  
T: Ya no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien.  
  
H: Si. ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar salimos a pasear por la ciudad y así aprovechamos y visitamos a Madame Kinomoto y a Sir Lee?  
  
T: Magnifica idea, ya quiero verlos.  
  
H: Entonces levántate ya sino se nos hará tarde n.n  
  
T: Si, ya no tardo.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry y Tomoyo estaban paseando por la ciudad, cuando a Tomoyo le pareció haber visto caminando a Eriol hacia que salió corriendo en dirección en donde la pareció haberlo visto, fue entonces cuando se le calló su collar de color rojo y azul. Harry cuando se disponía a llamar a Tomoyo vio como caía el collar lentamente, lo que en su cara se produjo una mirada extraña, agachándose y tomándola, alzo la vista y salió corriendo hacia Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo por fin llegó hacia donde estaba Eriol, lentamente le tocó el hombro por precaución a que no se tratase de él viendo todo lo contrario.  
  
T: ¿Eriol?  
  
E: ¿Tomoyo?  
  
T: ¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí de día si eres un vampiro y debes andar de noche? –Lo dijo en un susurro-  
  
E: Tampoco lo entiendo, lo único que puedo decirte es que lo puedo hacer desde que mi madre me dio este collar –toma de su cuello un collar de color rojo y azul-  
  
T: Yo tengo uno así –busca su collar pero no lo halla-  
  
H: Tomoyo!!!!.......hasta que te alcance........toma, se te calló esto......  
  
Harry y Eriol se miran y comienzan a sentir energías extrañas alrededor de cada uno de ellos, provocando que de sus ojos salieran chispas...  
  
T: Primo, vamonos.  
  
H: Si claro. ¬¬  
  
T: Eriol, nos vemos esta noche en el Big Ben. Hasta esta noche.  
  
E: Ok, hasta entonces ¬¬  
  
Luego de haberse alejado lo suficiente de Eriol, Harry le pregunta a Tomoyo de donde conoce a Eriol.  
  
T: ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Estás celoso?  
  
H: No es eso, es que no me da buena espina, ese tipo es raro.  
  
T: -hay no, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?- Pues es solo un amigo que conocí cuando llegue aquí, y no es nada extraño.  
  
H: Entonces ¿por qué dijiste que se verían esta noche? ¬¬  
  
T: Por nada en especial, es que pienso salir a cenar con él, es todo. n.nU  
  
H: Quiero que te cuides, te repito que no me da muy buena espina ese tipo.  
  
T: Esta bien.  
  
-----------------  
  
En la noche......  
  
Tomoyo se despide de Harry y se dirige hacia el Big Ben, cuando ya está bastante lejos, Harry también sale de la casa.  
  
-----------------  
  
Cartrind se reúne con Rostrandd en su guarida.  
  
R: ¿Encontraste algo?  
  
C: Si, encontré el collar, pero hay algo inusual, el collar la llevan dos personas y por lo que tengo entendido solo existe un elegido.  
  
R: ¿Cómo que hay dos personas que poseen el collar? ¿Los dos son iguales al que te di?  
  
C: Así es, los dos son exactamente iguales al que poseo ahora, y son del color que me dijiste, rojo y azul.  
  
R: No comprendo que sucede aquí, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener esto sólo entre nosotros dos, nadie de aquí puede enterarse y muchos menos los de la secta de Ternith, eso sería mortal para nosotros.  
  
C: Comprendo, se aprovecharían de la situación al saber que supuestamente existen dos elegidos, les daría a ellos más anchas para sus objetivos.  
  
R: Sí.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ternith estaba buscando junto con los demás al elegido, cuando ve al Eriol.  
  
Th: Eriol, que sorpresa encontrarte!, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, según tengo entendido, a ti te gustan las presa con clase y por aquí no creo que encuentres alguna a tu gusto  
  
E: Estoy buscando por mi propia cuenta al elegido.  
  
Th: ¿Por qué no te unes a mi secta?, sería de gran ayuda.  
  
E: No quiero nada que tenga que ver ni con tu secta ni con la de Rostrandd  
  
Th: Eriol, hace 200 años eras prácticamente de mi secta, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?.  
  
E: Como has dicho, hace 200 años, al igual que la de Rostrandd, todos formamos una secta.  
  
Th: Pero sabes muy bien lo que sucedió.  
  
E: No, no lo se, En cambio, tú si Ternith, tú eres, por lo que se, la única que sabe el cambio de Rostrandd.  
  
Th: Solo te pido que formes parte de mi secta y busquemos juntos al elegido.  
  
E: Lo siento, no quiero.  
  
Eriol desapareció dejando a Ternith atrás, a lo que ella también desapareció continuando su búsqueda.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Tomoyo continuaba su camino hacia el Big Ben, cuando delante de ella aparece Cartrind.  
  
T: ¿quién eres?  
  
C: yo soy Cartrind, mano derecha y más fiel servidor de Rostrandd.  
  
T: ¿qué quieres?  
  
C: quiero comprobar mis dudas, quiero saber si eres el elegido.  
  
T: yo no creo...  
  
E: Cartrind, aléjate de ella.  
  
C: valla, valla, valla, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al vampiro más ingrato e infiel de la historia.  
  
E: cállate y aléjate.  
  
C: no puedo, hasta saber si ella es o no el elegido, no me iré.  
  
E: no creo que Tomoyo lo sea, no he visto algo en ella que me de algún indicio de ello.  
  
C: yo si lo he visto, solo me falta comprobar algo más y eso es su sangre.  
  
E: pues lo siento por ti, pero no voy a dejar que te acerques a Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se colocó delante de Tomoyo de forma sobre protectora.  
  
C: como quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que no dejare de vigilarla- desaparece-  
  
E: ¿estas bien?  
  
T: si... quiero preguntarte algo, ¿qué es eso del elegido?  
  
E: entre los vampiros existe, por así decirlo, el rey vampiro, quien por supuesto, es quien dice si debemos continuar o debemos acabar. Hace 200 años, el rey vampiro o Rostrandd hizo algo que decepcionó a Ternith, su mujer, provocando gran revuelo entre los dos separándose y cada uno, creando una secta. Hace 100 años tanto Ternith como Rostrandd descubrieron que podía acabar con la vida de Rostrandd y el resto de los vampiros ser de nuevo mortales, eso es el elegido, quien solo su sangre puede lograr eso. Aunque yo no creo que devuelva la mortalidad a los vampiros, ya que todos llevamos la sangre de Rostrandd, y si él muere, creo que nosotros también.  
  
T: entonces tú no quieres que encuentren al elegido.  
  
E: no, quiero que lo encuentren, de esa forma terminaría todo este sufrimiento.  
  
T: comprendo, pero ¿cómo saben quien es el elegido y como saben que existe?  
  
E: de saber nadie sabe, todos piensan que el elegido es un mortal, pero puede que se trate de un vampiro. Y se sabe porque Ternith y Rostrandd son quienes sienten cada esencia tanto de los mortales como de los vampiros, y ellos dieron el anuncio.  
  
T: ya veo, Eriol ¿perteneces a alguna secta?  
  
E: no, ni quiero.  
  
T: no preguntaré la razón. Ahora, quiero que hagas lo que dejaste incompleto.  
  
Tomoyo apartó el cabello de su delicado cuello y Eriol se acercó suavemente y depositó sus colmillos tomando la sangre de Tomoyo, sintió un excite y suavemente soltó un gemido, provocando más deseo por parte de Eriol; su sangre sabía muy dulce, como un vino tinto, sin embargo, su sangre cambió de sabor tornando a ser agrio. Eriol no soportó el sabor y se separó bruscamente de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a sentirse mal, vio los ojos de Eriol, que ahora parecían los de un gato de color amarillo, para luego caer pesadamente al suelo desmayada.... 


	8. soledad, capricho, aceptación y un simpl...

La noche caía pesadamente u junto con ella, salían todos los vampiros en búsqueda de aquel quien traería de regreso su vida mortal.  
  
Todo se sumía en silencio, como esperando a que algo o alguien atacara...  
  
Sigilosamente, se oyen pasos a la distancia, se oyen cuatro pies provenientes de direcciones diferentes, pasos muy suaves y ligeros que cada vez más se acercaban, cada vez más. Una brisa muy fría comenzó a soplar, y los gatos se alejaron por el miedo que les producía la noche.  
  
Dos voces comenzaron a escucharse, no se entendía lo que decían, sonaba una lengua antigua, tal vez muerta.  
  
¿?: te inkapatrium rogce intendio.  
  
¿?: karmarov ocultro conteq acciatei  
  
¿?: VORTO!!!  
  
¿?: MISKETREO!!!!  
  
¿?: impacidos compreius  
  
¿?:entonces que así sea.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sakura se hallaba preocupada, desde hacía varias noches Syaoran se marchaba sin dar una explicación y volvía al amanecer tampoco sin explicar.  
  
Decidió ir a casa de Tomoyo para explicarle lo que sucedía y pedirle ayuda. Quizás no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella, además que su hermano Touya y su primo Yukito habían desaparecido cuando ella tenía 10 años, desde entonces no había sabido nada de ellos.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Demian se guiaba por sus instintos, quería conseguir algo muy importante que le estaba implorando su encuentro.  
  
Pero mientras más buscaba, más se le hacía difícil encontrarlo, mientras más imploraba su encuentro, más se alejaba de él.  
  
Su mente se contorsionaba cada vez más, sentía que se le iba la cabeza de tanto indagar en su búsqueda, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería sobre sus rodillas y luego al suelo sin poder aguantar más, sentía su sangre hervir, sentía que su eterna vida llegaría a su fin.  
  
Pero se mantenía firme a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía detenerse por todo aquello que sentía, tenía que hallarlo, tenía que encontrar aquello que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia. Con aquello podía encontrar la respuesta de todo aquello que lo agobiaba, con aquello estaba la respuesta.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sakura no había soportado más y se había ido a casa de Tomoyo, necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía miedo de volver a quedar sola, no quería sentir lo mismo que cuando Touya y Yukito desaparecieron, no quería sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando su madre murió hace 7 años, ni tampoco quería sentir lo mismo que cuando su padre murió hace 2 años atrás.  
  
Tal vez Syaoran estaba allí en el momento de la muerte de su padre, y la ayudó a afrontarlo, pero no quería volver a caer en lo mismo, no quería tener de nuevo ese deje en su corazón...  
  
Llego a casa de Tomoyo y tocó desesperadamente la puerta, siguió tocando hasta más no poder, ya con falta de esperanza se dispuso irse, fue cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta con cara adormilada. Sakura la miró por un instante, sus ojos brillaron y luego se echó sobre el regazo de Tomoyo a llorar.  
  
Al principio Tomoyo no reaccionó, pero luego la abrazó y la llevo hasta la sala donde sentó a Sakura, se dirigió a la cocina, preparó algo de té de sabor jazmín y regresó a la sala, preparó las tazas, cuando ya cada quien las tenía en sus manos, Tomoyo comenzó a hablar.  
  
T: cuenta Sakura, ¿por qué te encuentras así?  
  
Sa: Syaoran tiene ya un buen tiempo saliendo de la casa por la noche y no regresa sino justo antes del alba, por más que le pregunto que sucede no me dice nada, me ha mantenido con un simple "todo esta bien". Eso ya me tiene asustada Tomoyo, no se que hacer.  
  
T: cálmate, todo esta bien, estoy segura.... Sakura, antes deum que comenzara a suceder esto, ¿Sir Lee y tú habían hablado de algo importante?  
  
Sa: no, no que recuerde.....Espera!, si, hay algo, ahora que recuerdo, habíamos comentado acerca de lo que te había sucedido, si mal no recuerdo, me dijo que el hombre que te atacó era un vampiro y que lo más probable era que te volviera a buscar para terminar por completo contigo y que lo mejor sería que te protegiéramos.  
  
T: Sakura, ¿no crees que este buscando a ese vampiro?  
  
Sa: no, no lo creo, me lo hubiera dicho, me prometió que siempre me mantendría al tanto si se enteraba algo referente a ti y ese vampiro.  
  
T: ¿y no sospechas nada?  
  
Sa: nada, eso me temo. Tomoyo, tengo miedo de volver a quedar sola.  
  
T: ¿por qué lo dices Sakura?  
  
Sa: mi hermano y mi primo desaparecieron cuando tenía 10 años, mi madre murió cuando tenía 25 y mi padre murió hace apenas 2 años atrás, me sentí muy sola, así estuve durante un buen tiempo, pero con ayuda d e Syaoran me sentí mejor, pero no quiero volver a pasar por eso.  
  
T: cálmate, eso no va a suceder... Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes esta noche aquí, ya es muy tarde para que regreses sola y además estas mal.  
  
Sa: si, gracias.  
  
Tomoyo llevo a Sakura a un cuarto cerca del suyo, y no se marchó hasta ver que Sakura estaba totalmente dormida. Cuando salió del cuarto, giró su vista hacia la gran ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo y pudo ver la luna plateada que se erguía en los cielos y rodeada por hermosas estrellas blancas, lentamente se acercó a la ventana sin quitar la vista de la luna y comenzó a pensar.  
  
"Se como te sientes Sakura, se como se siente ese deje que tienes en el corazón, lo sentí por primera vez cuando mi abuelo murió, lo volví a sentir cuando me enviaron a Nueva Cork a vivir alejándome de todo lo que realmente quería... Sin embargo sentí que ese deje volvía a llenarse cuando vi sus ojos azules y misteriosos, su cabello alborotado, cuando sentí aquel beso que me daba... Sólo con él, con la esperanza de volver a verlo, ese vació se ha ido llenando cada vez más y rápido..."  
  
De repente sintió como un mareo y fue a dormir, cuando pasaba por el frente del cuarto de Harry se preguntó si estaría allí, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, volvió a sentir ese mareo pero más fuerte que la vez anterior y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle muy fuerte; no comprendía porque se hallaba así y sin más retrasos entró a su habitación y se acostó a dormir.  
  
Cuando Tomoyo cerró la puerta tras de sí, una sombra se asomó por aquella ventana que inspiraba paz, sus ojos mostraron un color rojo y luego desapareció...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ternith caminaba de un lado a otro en la enorme sala donde se reunía con sus fieles seguidores, como esperando a que alguien entrase por la puerta...  
  
Y así fue, un vampiro de tez blanca casi pálido, ojos y cabellos grisáceos entró y se arrodilló frente a Ternith en señal de respeto. Con un ademán de mano, Ternith le dijo que se levantase y que tomara asiento, aquel vampiro cumplió y se sentó.  
  
Th: y bien, ¿qué has encontrado?  
  
¿?: me parece que encontré al elegido Madame, lo vi esta noche, pero no tuve la oportunidad de probar su sangre, estaba acompañado por un maldribots Madame  
  
Th: ¿qué un maldribots acompañaba al elegido?, eso es imposible Yue, los maldribots son susceptibles a la sangre u no hubiese podido soportar la sangre del elegido, te recuerdo que a nosotros, después de unos minutos de haberla tomado nos sabe amarga y a Rostrandd lo quema, ¡imagínate el efecto que tendría aquella sangre contra el maldribots!  
  
Y: estoy muy conciente de ello Madame, pero este maldribots no parecía ordinario, tenía un aura muy poderosa y simulaba muy bien su papel.  
  
Th: ¿y si en realidad no era un maldribots y se trata de algún enviado de Rostrandd?  
  
Y: no, estoy seguro que se trataba de un maldribots, su aura era la de uno y los vampiros no podemos simular nuestras auras.  
  
Th: en eso tienes razón.... ¿Qué más has sabido?  
  
Y: sin duda alguna, los vampiros del lado de Rostrandd tienen un método más eficaz que el nuestro y al parecer, le han conferido ese deber a el más fiel de Rostrandd, y los demás tratan de protegerlo o algo así.  
  
Th: tal vez, pero recuerda que distes con el paradero del elegido primero que los de la secta de Rostrandd.  
  
Y: si, pero aún no estoy seguro del todo y quizás ellos ya habían dado con su paradero antes, pero, precisamente por estar acompañado de un maldribots aun no estén seguros.  
  
Th: no lo creo, conociendo a Rostrandd y a sus seguidores, ya lo hubiesen tomado  
  
Y: si, tal vez tenga razón, pero como....  
  
En eso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y tanto Ternith con Yue fijaron la vista rápidamente hacia la puerta. No creían que los de la secta de Rostrandd los habían hallado, eso era totalmente absurdo... De repente, de entre la oscuridad se asomó una sombra reflejada por la luz tenue de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala, unos ojos azules penetraron a Ternith quien se asombró al reconocer el dueño de aquellos ojos...  
  
Th: ¿pero que haces...  
  
¿?: quiero unirme a ustedes, lo he decidido....  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Dos sombras se debatían en la oscuridad de un callejón, ante los aterrados ojos de un mortal.  
  
Dos placas brillaron en la oscuridad, cada una perteneciente a cada sombra. Una era de color plata y tenía forma de escudo y en su cetro llevaba un colmillo de color nácar y se encontraba ensangrentado en la punta.  
  
La otra placa también tenía forma de escudo, pero de color dorado y en su centro ojo de gato color rojo.  
  
Las placas seguían destellando en la oscuridad, los ojos de aquellas sombras eran gatunos y amarillos y se golpeaban muy fuerte. El mortal miraba horrorizado aquella batalla y a la vez pensaba que aquello era todo su culpa, cerró los ojos con rabia de si mismo y un grito desgarrador hizo que abriera los ojos súbitamente, para ver horrorizado lo que acababa de provocar aquel grito...  
  
Una de las sombras tomó la forma de mujer y en la espalda se podía vislumbrar algo parecido a una estaca, por la ruptura que hizo aquella estaca emanaba mucha sangre. Lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo y la otra sombra que ahora tenía forma de hombre no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer, de sus labios se asomaba una risa psicópata y sus ojos brillaban, se sentía satisfecho por poder acabado a alguien de la secta enemiga.  
  
Después de contemplar los suficiente el cuerpo desfallecido de aquella vampiro, desapareció entre la oscuridad, destellando por última vez su placa.  
  
El otro hombre se apresuró en acercarse a aquella vampiro y tomarla entre sus brazos, en un intento desesperado comenzó a gritar su nombre y en voz muy débil y baja contesto aquella vampiro.  
  
M: cálmate, no pienso morir hasta que...  
  
J: shhh, no hables, estas muy débil y no vas a morir, ¡ERES UN VAMPIRO!  
  
M: por favor, no me interrumpas, y si voy a morir, dieron en un punto muy vulnerable y de esa forma mi eternidad llega a su fin. Y aún no moriré hasta hacerte saber que te amos y demasiado James. Ahora quiero que tomes mi placa y la tengas como un pacto de nuestro eterno amor.  
  
J: Marie, también te amo y mucho, pero aun no debes morir, me dijiste que había una forma de estar juntos sin ser vampiros, tienes que conseguirlo, me lo prometiste.  
  
M: James, es cierto que te lo había prometido, pero ahora no se podra cumplir, por eso quiero que tomes mi placa y por medio de ella quiero que me jures que siempre el amor que me profesaste va a estar allí, presente en tú corazón.  
  
J: esta bien, lo prometo. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre te amare.  
  
M: yo también James, yo también....  
  
Marie cerró los ojos, James apretujo el cuerpo de Marie contra el suyo u de su rostro cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas, tomo la placa del pecho de Marie y le depositó un suave beso en los labios para luego susurrarle un simple adios...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews y también a aquellos que lo han leído o por lo menos intentado.  
  
Espero que les guste este cap., el cual tiene muchas claves para los caps que vienen.  
  
i.e. y nos vemos en la próxima... 


	9. Sentimientos

El día llego y con él se fueron todos los temores que trajo consigo la noche......  
  
Tomoyo salió a dar un paseo luego de haber dejado a Sakura en su casa descansando, estaba muy mal por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y Tomoyo sentía que era en parte su culpa, caminaba y pensaba en todo lo que sucedía en su entrono. Tal vez todo parecía no más que una ilusión, no más que un sueño, pero no era así, era la realidad, una realidad que vivía en carne propia y de la cual ahora no puede escapar, estaría atrapada a ella hasta que su vida terminara o tal vez comenzara....  
  
Pensaba en como era su vida antes de que todo esto sucediera, antes de realizar aquel viaje que la llevaría a su nuevo destino, una vida monótona y sin sentido, de una chiquilla rica a la cual todos cumplen sus caprichos y quien tiene que cumplir los caprichos de los demás... Cuando era pequeña se sentía a gusto con su vida, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo se canso de todo aquello, quería poder vivir de ella misma y no depender de los demás, quería ganarse las cosas y no que se la dieran en bandeja de plata...  
  
Pensaba en como sería su vida sino hubiera viajado a Londres, tal vez no estaría sintiendo aquel sentimiento que la embarga, tal vez seguiría siendo la niña rica a quien todos deben complacer, o tal vez simplemente su vida sería peor de lo que era antes, sin sentido alguno...  
  
Pensaba en como su vida daba un giro radical por aquellos ojos que una noche vio, por aquellos labios que sintió, por aquel temor que sintió por él. Un temor diferente a los que había sentido antes, un temor a la vez alegría, raro y distinto, pero sin embargo, le gustaba sentirlo...  
  
Con los días ya no existía ni ese temor ni esa alegría, sino aquel sentimiento el cual los humanos se atreven a llamar amor...  
  
"Suena tan idóneo" se dijo a si misma, "digo: los humanos se atreven a llamar..., como si yo no fuera uno", se rió de si misma por esas palabras, que tal vez en ella sonaban absurdas pero que en la boca de él sonaban congruentes...  
  
Caminaba sin sentido alguno, dejándose llevar por sus pies a donde fuera, a donde pudiera seguir pensando, donde pudiera seguir viendo su vida pasada y su vida presente, y donde pudiera seguir pensando en su vida futura...  
  
Eriol observaba a los mortales caminar de un lado a otro, sin preocuparse en el futuro de sus vidas, solo pensando en lo que pasaban en el momento...  
  
Una palabra vino en ese momento... "marionetas"...... eso era lo que él pensaba que eran los humanos, marionetas del destino que se dejaban llevar por algo que tal vez significaría el fin de sus vidas, como tal vez signifique el inicio de una...  
  
Mientras veía a las personas transitar de un lado a otro, vio a una que reconoció rápidamente, fijó su vista en ella sin apartarla ni un segundo, ni siquiera pestañeo, no quería dejar de verla, para él, ella era una diosa y él un simple demonio que no merecía estar con ella...  
  
Una vez que la perdió de vista decidió que esta noche iría a verla, para decirle todo aquello que había pensado...  
  
Tomoyo, quien se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos no se fijó por donde iba hasta que tropezó con un joven, de la misma estatura que Eriol, aunque a su vez muy diferente...  
  
Sin duda el joven era muy guapo, y su porte era muy elegante, el chico perfecto, hubiese pensado su madre, su cabello era platino, y sus ojos azul cielo, su piel blanca como la porcelana... Tomoyo lo observó por un instante atontada de lo que observaba, el joven era realmente guapo sin lugar a duda, y ella pensó por unos instantes que se trataba de un vampiro, pero sacudió su cabeza ligeramente quitándose esa idea, no porque fuera imposible porque no lo era, sino porque él no podía ser uno...  
  
Joven: perdóneme señorita, no me fije por donde iba.  
  
T: no al contrario, perdóneme a mí, yo era quien iba distraída  
  
C: permítame presentarme, me llamo Casster  
  
T: soy Tomoyo, un placer joven Casster  
  
C: al contrario, el placer es todo mío. Por mi incoherencia le invito a tomar un té  
  
T: aunque en realidad la culpa fue mía, acepto  
  
C: entonces vamos  
  
Casster pasó la mano de Tomoyo sobre su brazo y comenzaron a caminar, ambos iban muy entretenidos en una conversación muy amena.  
  
En una sonrisa que Casster esbozó a Tomoyo pareció haberle visto unos colmillos de vampiro pero sacudió su cabeza ligeramente como la primera vez que lo vio y se dijo a si misma que tal vez veía y pensaba aquello por Eriol...  
  
La tarde pasó entre risas, Tomoyo se sentía muy a gusto con Casster y se le olvido todo aquello que pensaba horas antes.  
  
Casster no podía dejar de ver a Tomoyo, le parecía una joven hermosa como nadie y sus ojos lo tenían hechizado, con ella la risa salía sin esfuerzo alguno, sin duda alguna le gustaba Tomoyo y demasiado, hasta el punto de pensar estar enamorado de ella...  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y Casster ofreció a Tomoyo acompañarla hasta su casa; cuando llegaron a la puerta, Casster le beso la mano y le prometió que al día siguiente iría a buscarla para salir a pasear, no quería dejarla de ver, no perdería esa oportunidad...  
  
Tomoyo entró a su casa y Casster no se fue hasta que cerró la puerta, para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad...  
  
Tomoyo se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó a Harry.  
  
H: Tomoyo, ¿dónde estabas?  
  
T: salí a caminar, quería pensar un poco  
  
H: ya es muy tarde  
  
T: si, se me hizo tarde, es que me distraje mucho y no me di cuenta del tiempo  
  
H: ¿y de quién era la otra voz que escuche junto a ti?  
  
T: oh Harry, ¿no estás celoso verdad?  
  
H: no, sino que me preocupo por ti Tomoyo, estas bajo mi cuidado  
  
T: ya lo se y bueno es de un amigo  
  
H: ¿y cómo se llama?  
  
T: Harry pareces mi papá o peor  
  
H: Tomoyo ¬.¬  
  
T: esta bien, se llama Casster  
  
H: ¿dijiste Casster?  
  
T: si, ¿lo conoces?  
  
H: no  
  
T: ¿entonces por qué los nervios?  
  
H: por nada. Creo que fue suficiente, ahora vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde  
  
T: como digas –que raro-  
  
Tomoyo y Harry se dirigieron a su habitación.  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a quitarse el vestido para luego ponerse su bata de seda de color azul marino, y su cabello suelto. Cuando se disponía a dormir sintió como la ventana de su cuarto se abría suavemente, cuando volteó encontró unos ojos color azul oscuro y penetrantes haciendo que se parara de golpe  
  
T: ¿Eriol?  
  
E: si, soy yo, quería hablar contigo  
  
T: ¿sobre qué?  
  
E: sobre mi y sobre ti  
  
T: no te entiendo  
  
E: Tomoyo, yo te amo y se que tú también me amas, pero no puede haber nada entre los dos  
  
T: ¿por qué?  
  
E: Tomoyo, yo soy un vampiro y estoy destinado a matar a mis victimas mientras que tú eres un...  
  
T: un mortal...un mortal que quiere compartir su vida con un inmortal, eso es lo que soy Eriol  
  
E: Tomoyo, no se puede  
  
T: si Eriol, si se puede, tú eres quien no quiere  
  
E: Tomoyo....  
  
T: Eriol, yo te amo, tú mismo lo has dicho, y por eso quiero estar a tú lado aunque eso signifique sacrificar esta vida que tengo  
  
E: esto es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien Tomoyo  
  
T: no mientras este junto a ti  
  
E: no Tomoyo!!! Esto no es tan fácil como aparenta Tomoyo  
  
T: tal vez no lo sea, pero si estoy a tú lado se que lo será  
  
E: te amo demasiado como para condenarte a pasar por esto, entiéndeme  
  
T: y yo te amo demasiado como para vivir sin ti  
  
E: Tomoyo, te amo y quiero estar a tú lado pero no como un vampiro  
  
T: eres un vampiro Eriol, ¿cómo pretendes......; quieres decirme que vas a buscar a ese elegido?  
  
E: si, quiero estar a tú lado como mortal  
  
T: Eriol, tú mismo me dijiste que si ese elegido existiera lo más probable es que todos murieran no solo Rostrandd y si vas a morir prefiero ser vampira  
  
E: lo se, pero tengo esperanza de que eso no se cumpla... ahora tengo que irme Tomoyo, voy a buscar al elegido  
  
T: Eriol......  
  
Cuando Eriol iba a salir por la ventana, Tomoyo lo detuvo por el brazo y lo volteó hacia él.  
  
T: bésame por favor  
  
E: yo...  
  
Tomoyo lo beso con pasión y con amor, Eriol la siguió, ambos comenzaron un juego de lenguas para ver quien llevaba el control...  
  
Estuvieron así por unos minutos y luego se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron los ojos y expresaban amor; volvieron a besarse mientras Eriol llevaba a Tomoyo a la cama, poco a poco se fueron recostando mientras seguían besándose...  
  
Ambos cuerpos se unieron bajo la luz plateada de la luna, sus cuerpo parecían el de unos ángeles, sus almas estarían ahora juntas por siempre...  
  
Tomoyo quedó dormida sobre el regazo de Eriol mientras él acariciaba suavemente su cabello, con delicadeza la apartó y se vistió, luego le dio un beso en la frente, escribió una nota para luego irse...  
  
Cuando Tomoyo despertó y vio que Eriol ya no estaba a su lado sintió una punzada muy dolorosa en su corazón, para luego descubrir un pergamino en la almohada donde Eriol estuvo, lo tomo y lo leyó  
  
"A veces uno toca un cuerpo y lo despierta,  
  
por el pasamos la noche que se abre,  
  
la pulsación sensible de los brazos marinos,  
  
y como al mar lo amamos,  
  
como a un canto desnudo,  
  
como al solo verano,  
  
le decimos luz como se dice ahora,  
  
le decimos ayer y otras partes,  
  
lo llenamos de cuerpos y de cuerpos,  
  
de gaviotas que son nuestras gaviotas.  
  
Lo vamos escalando punta a punta,  
  
con orillas y techos y aldabas,  
  
con hoteles y cauces y memoria  
  
y paisajes y tiempo y asteroides,  
  
lo colmamos de nosotros y de alma,  
  
de collares de isla y de alma,  
  
lo sentimos vivir y cotidiano,  
  
lo sentimos hermoso pero sombra.  
  
te amo Tomoyo, recuérdalo" 


	10. sinfonía

10.- Sinfonía  
  
Tomoyo se levantaba con una gran alegría marcada en su cara, recordaba cada momento que había sucedido la noche anterior, la noche en que ella y su amor, su gran amor, se habían unido en un solo cuerpo...  
  
Bajando por las escaleras, Harry notó lo feliz que se encontraba Tomoyo, y para no arruinarle ese momento no quiso preguntarle, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle, después de todo era su prima, su prima querida...  
  
Más tarde, Casster cumpliendo su promesa llego a casa de Tomoyo, salieron a dar un paseo a pesar de la vista negativa que Harry había dado sobre Casster, no le inspiraba confianza alguna, mucho menos que la poca confianza o nula confianza que le inspiraba Eriol...  
  
Harry ya sabia de quienes se trataban estos dos chicos y también de donde provenían, lo que aún no llegaba a saber a ciencia cierta de que era lo que querían con Tomoyo, porque se empeñaban a buscarla y estar a su lado. Costase lo que le costase lo averiguaría, porque por nada del mundo, permitiría que Tomoyo sufriera o quizás muriera solo por poder darle libertad a alguien más...  
  
Casster llevó a Tomoyo hasta una gran mansión desabitada. En un principio Tomoyo no le gusto para nada la idea de encontrarse en un lugar como aquel, tenía miedo de que ocurriese cualquier cosa, todo esto pensó hasta que vio que en el centro de la sala de aquella casa se encontraba un majestuoso piano de color marfil, majestuoso ante todo aquella oscuridad en la que se cernía la casa.  
  
Casster tomó la mano de Tomoyo suavemente y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba aquel piano, Casster se sentó en la butaca que se hallaba frente al piano también de color marfil y levantó las tapas que protegían las teclas negras y blanquecinas del piano.  
  
Tomoyo solo veía como Casster preparaba todo, hasta que este le pidió que se sentase a su lado; en un principio Tomoyo dudo pero luego se sentó  
  
C: ¿te gustan las músicas emitidas por un piano?  
  
T: si.  
  
C: entonces me alegra saber eso porque a mi también me gustan y mucho, son muy pacíficas y me sacan, aunque sea por unos momentos, de todos los problemas que trae consigo la vida  
  
T: en eso estoy de acuerdo  
  
Casster comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano, formando una melodía muy suave a la vez hermosa, para ser más específicos, Beethoven symphony nº 9, una canción, de paz total...  
  
Tomoyo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los sonidos que emitía aquella suave canción, y en su cabeza comenzaron a cruzar de su infancia, el momento más feliz de su infancia y a la vez más triste de su vida.  
  
--Flash Back--  
  
Tomoyo corría a través de un extenso jardín de color verde con grandes árboles frondosos y muchos con frutas en sus copas, otros con frutas en sus pies.  
  
Se sentía muy feliz de poder encontrarse allí, libre de toda aquella vida llena de lujo que constantemente la sofocaban pero sin embargo a la cual estaba acostumbrada pero que de vez en cuando necesitaba sentirse libre.  
  
Tomoyo corría con un vestido de color beige muy fresco para el lugar donde se encontraba y también para la estación en la que se hallaba, un vestido, que particularmente era uno de sus preferidos, elegante para ser de una niña con apenas 6 años de edad, pero muy sutil y suave, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel.  
  
Ese vestido era uno de sus preferidos, porque se lo había regalado su abuelo cuando cumplía sus 6 años de edad, hace casi un año de eso, desde entonces, siempre que visitaba a su abuelo se lo ponía para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo, y mostrándole una sonrisa digna de un ángel como le decía su abuelo.  
  
Era primavera, su estación favorita, ya que eso implicaba ir de vacaciones con su abuelo a la casa de campo en París.  
  
Mientras corría una brisa fresca que le susurro en el oído y le acarició el cabello, se tiró en el pasto para así poder disfrutar más del ambiente en que estaba rodeada, de todos los seis años de vida que tenía, para ella ese era el mejor, aunque le faltasen muchos más...  
  
En ese momento escuchó una voz roída pero dulce y suave que la llamaba, levantó su cabeza y la giró hacia atrás, cruzándose con unos ojos color ambarino que no mostraban otra cosa que no fuera paz.  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a su abuelo.  
  
Este la recibió con un fuerte abrazo como si tuviera años sin verla, y la llevo hasta dentro de la casa.  
  
Le pidió que cerrara los ojos porque tenía una sorpresa que darle, Tomoyo en su alegría hizo caso y cerró los ojos duramente.  
  
Su abuelo siguió caminando y Tomoyo intentaba abrir los ojos para ver que era esa sorpresa que su abuelo quería darle, pero no quería defraudar a su abuelo así que hacía todo su esfuerzo por cerrarlos.  
  
Su abuelo se detuvo un momento, haciendo pensar que ya habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba el regalo pero los mantuvo cerrados hasta que su abuelo le diera la orden de abrir los ojos.  
  
Tomo asiento y luego aun lado, sentó a Tomoyo. Luego de acomodarse le pidió a Tomoyo que abriera los ojos.  
  
Lentamente Tomoyo abrió los ojos hasta tenerlos abierto por completo, por un momento no supo que decir ni que hacer, solo observo lo que tenía en frente suyo, su abuelo ante aquella actitud comenzó a hablarle.  
  
A: ¿qué te parece?  
  
T: abuelo, ¿por qué me muestras algo así?, no creo que sea un regalo para una niña tan pequeña como yo  
  
A: -sonriendo paternalmente- claro que si mi princesa, pero no te das cuenta y eso ya es otro asunto.  
  
T: ¿entonces dime por que me regalas algo como esto?  
  
Tomoyo dejo de mirar al objeto para mirar los ojos de su abuelo que tanto le gustaban  
  
A: princesa, tú voz es hermosa, como la de los ángeles y lo menos que puede acompañar tan hermosa voz es este piano que te compre  
  
T: pero abuelo, yo no se tocar el piano  
  
A: no importa, yo lo se tocar, de esa forma mientras yo toco tú cantas  
  
T: ¿pero cuando tú no estés abuelo, quién lo tocara?  
  
A: te enseñaré a tocarlo  
  
T: no, me da fastidio  
  
A: entonces me las arreglare para ver a quien le enseño a tocarlo, y así tú nunca dejarás de cantar y yo siempre podré estar feliz mientras te escuche así sea que me halle muerto  
  
T: abuelo...  
  
A: dime princesa  
  
T: tú siempre me dices que algún día vas a morir  
  
A: si princesa, es algo inevitable  
  
T: pero yo no voy a permitir que mueras, te lo prometo abuelo  
  
A: entonces yo te prometo que lucharé para ayudarte a que no muera  
  
T: si   
  
A: ¿te gustaría escuchar "symphony nº 9"?  
  
T: ¿qué es eso?  
  
A: es una composición que hizo Beethoven.  
  
T: ¿y quién se supone que es Beethoven? Abuelo  
  
A: fue uno de los grandes músicos de la historia, tocaba el piano y componía canciones majestuosamente bellas como no tienes idea.  
  
T: ¿y tú sabes tocar esa canción que me dijiste?  
  
A: si, y a mi me gusta y mucho, quisiera que tú también la escucharas  
  
T: esta bien, además suena interesante  
  
A: si  
  
Suavemente las teclas comenzaron a sonar y a escucharse por el ambiente colmándolo de paz y de tranquilidad. Tomoyo se dejó llevar por la canción y entrecerró los ojos para poder disfrutarla mejor. Desde ese día se había convertido en su canción favorita.  
  
Mientras la música seguía sonando, Tomoyo comenzó a idearse en la cabeza una canción que pudiera ir acompañada de aquella melodía, de ese modo volvería a escuchar el sonido de aquella canción y a la vez complacería a su abuelo de poder cantarle.  
  
Pero la música era tan hermosa que no la dejaba concentrarse, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de componer aquella canción...  
  
Cuando su abuelo culminó de tocar aquella melodía, Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos...  
  
--Fin flash back--  
  
Justo en ese instante, Casster terminó de tocar la sinfonía y Tomoyo abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía tranquila y en paz, y a la vez llena de una energía inexplicable, después de todo, había vuelto a escuchar su canción favorita después de tanto tiempo, después de que su abuelo falleciera, esa melodía había vuelto a ser escuchada por una de sus grandes admiradoras.  
  
Tomoyo se quedó mirando fijamente el piano de color marfil, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo parecido que tenía con el piano que su abuelo tocaba y también lo casual que tenía que Casster tocará su música favorita.  
  
Casster simplemente la miraba fijamente su sola compañía la reconfortaba y no había necesidad de hablarle, además de que todo estaba tranquilo y no quería romper el ambiente por el que estaban rodeados.  
  
T: ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar esa canción?  
  
C: me la enseño un viejo amigo de mi abuelo  
  
T: ¿y cómo conseguiste el piano?  
  
C: me lo regalo mi padre  
  
C: ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
T: esa canción, symphony nº 9 es mi favorita y este piano se parece al que tenía mi abuelo cuando era pequeña  
  
C: no sabía que era tú favorita, entonces me alegro de haberla tocado  
  
T: yo también, tenía tiempo, mucho en realidad, desde la muerte de mi abuelo que no la escuchaba. Siempre, en primavera, cuando iba con él a Francia le pedía que me tocará esa canción y yo siempre lo acompañaba cantando.  
  
C: hubieses cantado, a mi no me hubiese molestado en lo absoluto  
  
T: a mi tampoco me hubiese molestado cantarla, pero es que no recuerdo la letra no se porque  
  
C: esta bien, seguramente eras muy pequeña cuando eso y por eso no recuerdas  
  
T: si, lo más seguro.  
  
C: dime, ¿te gustaría que volviera a tocarla? Y así tratas de recordar la letra con la que la acompañabas  
  
T: esta bien  
  
Las teclas volvieron a sonar dulcemente y Tomoyo volvió a sumergirse en su pasado, esta vez recordando la última vez que la escucho sonar por parte de su abuelo, minutos antes de su muerte...  
  
Toda la tarde corrió allí, mientras Tomoyo escuchaba la melodía...  
  
Tomoyo regresaba a su casa feliz y relajada por la tarde que tuvo, tal vez solo escucho una melodía que para muchos no significa nada pero para ella significa mucho.  
  
Entró y se encontró que Harry tenía visitas en la sala, así que para no molestar subió directamente a la habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarse antes de ir a cenar.  
  
En la sala  
  
H: no me gusta para nada que Tomoyo este con esos dos tipos  
  
¿?: aléjala de ellos, sabes el peligro que ellos representan, además no sabemos si están con ella por ese motivo  
  
H: lo se y eso es lo que más miedo me da  
  
¿?: entonces sepárala de ellos y ya esta  
  
H: no puedo  
  
¿?: ¿por qué?  
  
H: ellos son muy importantes para Tomoyo, me pude dar cuenta de ello, sobre todo aquel de cabello negro azulado  
  
¿?: ¿qué me dices del de cabello platino?  
  
H: también lo es, pero no creo que signifique tanto como el otro para Tomoyo  
  
¿?: ¿por qué tan seguro?  
  
H: de eso me di cuenta del día en que nos encontramos con el de cabello negro azulado, lo miraba de forma distinta, hasta sus ojos brillaron. Mientras que el de cabello platino lo miraba más de forma amistosa, tal vez como un hermano  
  
¿?: ¿cómo es que sabes que Tomoyo miraba al de cabellos platinos como un hermano si ni siquiera lo has visto de cerca a los dos juntos?  
  
H: los vi la otra noche cuando regresaban  
  
¿?: ahora si te explicas mejor.  
  
H: entonces ya comprendes porque se me haría difícil separarla de ellos  
  
¿?: claro que sí, yo estaría en una situación como esta igual que tú. Pero, te recuerdo Harry que no sabemos el propósito de esos dos, así que tampoco sabemos de que lado están  
  
H: lo se, lo se...  
  
¿?: piénsalo Harry, sólo ese pequeño consejo te doy amigo mío, piénsalo y respóndete lo más pronto posible antes de que te estés arrepintiendo de no haber actuado con anticipación  
  
H: si...  
  
¿?: entonces me voy, y te repito, piénsalo.  
  
Aquel hombre se marcho de la casa de Harry. Harry fue a ver si la cena estaba lista y también si Tomoyo había llegado, para su sorpresa, Tomoyo venía bajando las escaleras con un vestido color verde pálido que la hacía ver muy bien.  
  
H: ¿cuándo llegaste? Ni siquiera te sentí  
  
T: llegue hace un rato, y no me sentiste porque tenías visitas y me pareció que era importante así que no quise molestarte.  
  
H: esta bien. Por cierto, la cena esta lista  
  
T: si  
  
Se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron a platicar mientras cenaban  
  
H: ¿cómo te fue?  
  
T: muy bien, fue un día maravilloso  
  
H: ¿qué hicieron para que des esa opinión prima?  
  
T: Casster me llevó hasta una antigua mansión que se encontraba en ruinas. En un principio me dio miedo pero él me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta donde se suponía que estaría la sala y en medio de todas las ruinas se encontraba un piano en perfectas condiciones, se parecía mucho al que tenía el abuelo.  
  
H: ¿en serio?  
  
T: si, era hasta del mismo color, marfil, y sonaba muy bien. Nos sentamos en la butaca y el comenzó a tocar mi canción favorita, la que el abuelo me tocaba de pequeña.  
  
H: ¿te refieres a symphony nº 9 no es así?  
  
T: si, la misma  
  
H: a mi también me gustaba pero no tanto como a ti Tomoyo, tú eras una aficionada con esa canción, yo siempre que podía ir a la casa de campo del abuelo los encontraba a los dos en el hall tocando esa canción, también recuerdo que tú a veces cantabas  
  
T: jijiji así es primo, recuerdo que solo te quedabas allí por unos momentos a escucharla y luego te ibas a correr al patio o a la biblioteca a leer  
  
H: encontraba los libros más fascinantes que la música  
  
T: siempre te gustó la literatura Harry  
  
H: si, siempre me gustó leer esas historias de Shakespeare  
  
T: lo recuerdo perfectamente, eran tus libros favoritos, el abuelo, siempre hacía lo posible por conseguirte más libros de él  
  
H: sí, y siempre que iba hallaba uno nuevo  
  
T: y siempre te ponías muy feliz y te ponías a saltar por toda la casa  
  
H: y tú siempre me gritabas para que dejara de hacer esas cosas porque querías escuchar la melodía  
  
T: y siempre me gritabas porque decías que el libro era más importante que una estúpida música  
  
H: y siempre me gritabas que la música era mucho más importante que esas estúpidas historias escritas por ese estúpido hombre  
  
T: jajajajaja, cierto, siempre estábamos a punto de agarrarnos a golpes y siempre llegaba el abuelo a separarnos  
  
H: y cada vez que él llegaba nos decía que si nos portábamos bien nos llevaría al día siguiente a montar caballos por la pradera  
  
T: y como siempre lo cumplía  
  
H: siempre y cuando nosotros le cumpliéramos a él  
  
T: en eso tienes razón  
  
H: ¿recuerdas la vez en que no le hicimos caso y seguimos gritándonos y hasta nos pegamos como nos recompensó el abuelo al otro día?  
  
T: como olvidarlo, de que nos llevo hasta el establo nos llevo, pero no precisamente para cabalgar sino para limpiar toda la suciedad de los caballos  
  
H: jajjajaja, ese día los dos estábamos que nos moríamos, nuestra ropa para cabalgar se vio totalmente arruinada y sudamos hasta decir basta  
  
T: si... el abuelo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, creo que desde ese día no volvimos a repetirlo  
  
H: si...  
  
Volvieron a hacer silencio y continuaron cenando pero con una gran sonrisa en la boca los dos. Ambos se fueron a dormir y antes de que cada uno entrara en su habitación, se dieron un abrazo y se acercaron hasta la ventana a observar la luna, como recordando las noches en que su abuelo les regañaba por cualquier niñería y ellos siempre se sentían mal por hacer enfadar a la mejor persona del mundo y tristemente se tomaban de las manos y salían de la casa por la noche hacia el gran jardín de la casa a ver la luna...  
  
Luego de un rato de mirar la luna y de recordar esos gratos momentos cada uno se retiró de su habitación...  
  
Tomoyo encendió una vela para poder cambiarse, colocándose esta vez un vestido color durazno que le recordaba un poco el color de piel de su abuelo. Suave y limpia...  
  
Antes de acostarse de asomó por una última vez en la ventana esa noche para contemplar la luna y se acostó a dormir. Pensó que lo más seguro era que Eriol no apareciera esa noche ya que tenía que buscar al elegido...  
  
Harry aun se estaba cambiando, cuando volteó hacia la ventana que daba vista hacia la luna. Se quedó por un momento viéndola, hasta que le pareció ver una sombra que pasaba por su ventana, se apresuró en llegar hasta la ventana y la abrió apresuradamente.  
  
Rápidamente distinguió de quien era aquella sombra por sus cabellos que destello gracias a la luz de la luna...  
  
H: y yo que pensé que me tomaría esta noche de descanso...  
  
Se cambió rápidamente y salió de la casa sigilosamente para encontrarse en frente de su casa a alguien más que lo esperaba y quien había hecho la señal de trabajar...  
  
Hola de nuevo a todos, gracias por aquellos que lo han estado leyendo y también por todos aquellos que me han dejado rewievs, se los agradezco inmensamente  
  
Espero que este cap. les haya gustado porque la verdad a mi me gusto mucho, me trajo muchos recuerdos bonitos de mi vida y la canción que coloque como favorita de Tomoyo, puedo decir que es mi favorita por parte de Beethoven, también me gustan las travista y pathetic symphony pero bueno, esa es la que mas me encanta.  
  
Ahora me despido porque sino no me voy nunca.  
  
Chao y nos vemos en la próxima... 


	11. Un secreto oscuro

Harry regresaba a la casa justo cuando iniciaba el alba, de modo que Tomoyo ni se entero de que él había salido....  
  
Se acostó a dormir un rato hasta las 9 de la mañana cuando Tomoyo le fue a avisar que iba a salir...  
  
Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, tocaron la puerta y fue a abrirla  
  
H: hola, ¿qué quieres?  
  
¿?: solo vine para avisarte algo que me acabo de enterar muy importante. ¿Se encuentra tú prima?  
  
H: no, salio esta mañana a la casa de Sakura  
  
¿?: entonces esta mucho mejor así, de esa forma te puedo hablar con más calma  
  
H: se nota que es importante, pasa.  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala  
  
H: bien, habla de una buena vez que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir  
  
¿?: resulta que Casster sabe que Tomoyo es el elegido y por eso esta con ella, y también al parecer esta en la secta de Rostrandd aunque aun de eso no estoy muy seguro  
  
H: sabía que era un vampiro, más no sabía que estaba enterado de lo de Tomoyo, tengo que alejarla lo más rápido de él pero ¿Cómo?  
  
¿?: llevatela de vacaciones, inventale cualquier cosa, no se, dile que quieres ir a Alemania a visitar a tus tios y quieres que ella valla contigo  
  
H: ¿vacaciones?.....creo que mejor iremos a...... ¡a la casa del abuelo a visitarla, que tenemos tiempo que no vamos para alla!  
  
¿?: como sea, el asunto es que te la tienes que llevar de aquí por un tiempo, aun no podemos dar a Tomoyo  
  
H: me la llevo eso es seguro, pero de entregarla no, eso nunca  
  
¿?: Harry sabes que tienes que entregarla  
  
H: lo se, pero no lo hare  
  
¿?: oh! vamos Harry no te pongas quisquilloso  
  
H: quisquilloso no, mi abuelo me lo hizo prometer aunque....  
  
¿?: ¿aunque?  
  
H: aunque también me dijo que había algo más que debía buscar, pero no se que es  
  
¿?: de eso si no me preguntes  
  
H: ya lo se tonto  
  
¿?: sea ùú.... el asunto es que te la llevas hasta que te envíe una señal  
  
H: ¿cuál va a ser?  
  
¿?: no se, ya lo pensare, de todas formas tú sabrás cual es, siempre lo sabes  
  
H: si en eso tienes razón  
  
¿?: esta noche yo me encargare de seguir cazando a los demás vampiros y trataré de sacarles información  
  
H: si para esta noche aún no me he marchado entonces te acompaño, no puedo dejar esto a un lado  
  
¿?: y otra cosa, tal vez a donde vallan hallan vampiros, así que esta pendiente  
  
H: si, aunque me valla de "vacaciones" tendré que seguir siendo un caza vampiros.  
  
¿?: bien, ahora me voy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas que me pidieron para la casa  
  
H: esta bien, si Tomoyo aún esta en tú casa cuando llegues, le dices que venga, por favor Syaoran  
  
Sy: esta bien  
  
En casa de Sakura  
  
T: hay Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te ves enferma?  
  
Sa: nada Tomoyo, estoy bien   
  
T: no me convences Sakura, estas muy pálida..... SAKURA Y ¿SI ESTAS EMBARAZADA!!!?  
  
Sa: hay Tomoyo que cosas dice UU.... No lo creo  
  
T: u.u ¿entonces porque estas tan mal Sakurita?  
  
Sa: no lo se, a veces me despierto en cualquier lugar y no recuerdo nada ni siquiera como llegue alli  
  
T: entonces esto ya es grave Sakura  
  
Sa: pero es que no se lo quiero decir a nadie  
  
T: deberías por lo menos decírselo a Syaoran  
  
Sa: él también ha estado muy preocupado por mi, pero no quiero que se moleste, además, lo he visto actuar de una manera extraña, más de cuando desaparecía por las noches  
  
T: ¿y cuando se pone así?  
  
Sa: por lo general cuando dejo de recordar que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarme por así decirlo, ya que no estoy segura si me desmayo  
  
T: vamos Sakura, tienes que ir a ver a algún médico, no te puedes quedar así, de verás estas grave  
  
Sa: gracias por preocuparte por mi Tomoyo   
  
T: de nada Sakura, después de todo somos amigas   
  
Luego de tomar té y hablar por un buen rato, llega Syaoran  
  
Sy: Sakura ya llegue  
  
Sa: hola Syaoran, ¿cómo estas?  
  
Sy: bien y ¿tu?  
  
Sa: bien, me siento mejor  
  
Sy: insisto en que deberias ir a algun doctor.... Ah! Hola Madame Daedouji, ¿Cómo esta?  
  
T: bien Sir Lee  
  
Sy: por cierto, me he encontrado con su primo y me ha pedido que le avise que valla para la casa  
  
T: ¿con Harry?  
  
Sy: si  
  
T: ¿y no sabrá por que Harry me ha pedido que regrese a la casa?  
  
Sy: no, me temo Madame  
  
T: esta bien, gracias por avisarme... hasta luego Sakura y cuidate mucho, hasta luego Sir Lee, y por favor cuide de Sakura  
  
Sy: de eso no tenga duda, hasta luego Madame  
  
Sa: hasta luego Tomoyo, y gracias por venir a visitarme  
  
Después de que Tomoyo se fuera  
  
Sy: Sakura, tengo algo que hablar contigo de algo importante  
  
Sa: tú dirás Syaoran  
  
Sy: verás, en mi familia, desde tiempos anteriores, se ha mantenido que cada hombre de tres que nazca en cierto mes y día del año tendrá una obligación en especial y ese trabajo es el de ser un caza vampiros  
  
Sa: ¿me intentas decir que eres un caza vampiros?  
  
Sy: correcto  
  
Sa: ¿ y cómo fue que a ti te eligieron?  
  
Sy: como sabras, mis primos Shai-mo y Kui-mei nacieron el mismo día que yo ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Sa: si... entonces ¿porque no los eligieron a ellos?  
  
Sy: simplemente porque yo fui quien nació bajo una marca en especial  
  
Sa: ¿cuál?  
  
Sy: yo nací bajo el cuarto menguante, esa noche se encontraba rojiza, así que fue la señal que anunció que yo sería el caza vampiros  
  
Sa: ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo eres uno?  
  
Sy: desde que recuerdo, siempre me entrenaron y desde entonces era uno  
  
Sa: ¿porqué no me lo habías contado antes?  
  
Sy: porque no sabía cuando era el mejor momento, pero este es el mejor  
  
Sa: ¿por qué?  
  
Sy: simple, porque Sakura, eres un maldrabot  
  
Sa: ¿un qué?  
  
Sy: un maldrabot, eres un espiritu que se alimenta del alma de las personas y eres el mayor enemigo de los vampiros, además esta en peligro tú vida y la mía  
  
Sa: ¿ como es que tú lo sabes y yo no?  
  
Sy: Sakura, soy un caza vampiros y por tanto me entrenaron a ver las auroras de todos, humanos, vampiros, maldrabots, etc, por eso lo se y tú no habías caído en cuenta de que eras uno porque esats poseída por él, es decir, no eres uno como tal  
  
Sa: entonces hay forma de que yo me deshaga de esto  
  
Sy: si, pero creo que no se puede ahora  
  
Sa: ¿por?  
  
Sy: esta muy fuerte, la última vez que perdistes la conciencia tomastes varias almas, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que se debilite  
  
Sa: quiero que me quites esto que tengo dentro de mi pronto Syaoran!!  
  
Sy: ya te dije que hay que esperar a que te calmes Sakura, así vas a lograr que vuelva a despertar  
  
Sa: esta bien...  
  
H: Que bien que llegastes -  
  
T: si, ¿para que querías que viniera?  
  
H: bueno, es que estaba pensando en que no nos vendría mal ir a la casa del abuelo después de todo, tenemos tiempo que no vamos para alla, desde que murio  
  
T: tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué se te vino eso a la cabeza?  
  
H: por recordar viejos tiempos, creo que aun esta el piano del abuelo y los libros  
  
T: me parece muy bien, cuando partimos  
  
H: esta tarde si quieres, tengo todo preparado  
  
T: Harry van a ser alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, ¿crees que sea conveniente que nos marchemos tan tarde?  
  
H: esta bien, pero nos vamos mañana durante el amanecer para llegar temprano  
  
T: si   
  
En la noche...  
  
Se ve a Ternith caminando por las calles cuando tropieza con Rostrandd  
  
Th: ROSTRAND!-tono de enfando-  
  
R: mira a quien tenemos aquí, a su altísima majestad-tono ironico-  
  
Th: y al rey de lo infelíz tambien-tono ironico-  
  
R: no me dijistes lo mismo cuando te converti en un vampiro por TU propia voluntad  
  
Th: eso fue hace mucho  
  
R: aún sientes cariño por mi Ternith, no me lo puedes ocultar-tono retador-  
  
Th: ja! Por favor Rostrandd-voltea los ojos hacia otro lado-  
  
R: Ternith, no te hagas la ruda conmigo, que tu sabes muy bien cuanto te conozco  
  
Th: te equivocas, no me conoces-vuelve a ver a Rostrandd-  
  
R:-acercandose a Ternith y tomandole el cabello al mismo tiempo que lo aspiraba-Ternith, no me puedes engañar, sino, ¿entonces dime porque tiemblas ante mi tacto?  
  
Th:-cerro los ojos ante lo hecho por Rostrandd y comenzó a respirar nerviosamente-no...no tiemblo...Rostrandd  
  
R: hasta hablas entrecortadamente–voz seductora-  
  
Th:-separandose bruscamente de Rostrandd- dejame Rostrandd y lárgate de mi vida para siempre  
  
R: eso no puedo, siempre estaremos unidos y sabes muy bien porque  
  
Th: ¡NO METAS A ÉL EN ESTO, TODO LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO!- tono de miedo-  
  
R: no te alteres, nunca le haría daño a él, siendo mi propio hijo  
  
Th: pues solo te digo una cosa Rostrandd, con que me entere....  
  
Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos aplausos algo sarcasticos haciendo que Rostrandd y Ternith voltearan hacia donde provenía el sonido, para luego escuchar una voz, sus ojos se minimizaron  
  
¿?: bravo, bravo, bravo, mami y papi peleando, que escena tan conmovedora- tono ironico-  
  
Th: Cass  
  
R: ter...  
  
C: no es necesario que se esfuerzen en decir mi nombre padres, de todas formas ya me lo se  
  
Th: ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
C: bueno, primero, ¿no puedo venir a visitar a mis queridos padres?, segundo, me entere de que ambos andan buscando al elegido así que quise venir a ayudarlos  
  
R: a mi no me vas a engañar con eso de que nos vienes a ver, solo te interesa lo del elegido, sino, no lo hubieras dicho tan afanosamente  
  
C: bravo papá, ahora adivinas las acciones de los demás, pero que digo, papá siempre ha sabido a donde nos movemos y como pensamos, aunque no con exactitud  
  
R: ¡CALLATE!  
  
C: papi, papi, papi, no esta bien gritarle a TU hijo preferido, recuerda la advertencia de mami y tú muy bien sabes cuan peligrosa es mami, tu mismo has dicho conocerla a la perfeccion  
  
Th: Casster, no quiero que estes aquí, alejate de aquí ahora mismo  
  
C: vamos mamá, no me arruines la fiesta, dejame ver como se matan unos a otros solo por encontrar al tal tipo ese  
  
Th: Casster, no te estoy diciendo esto como favor sino como una orden  
  
R: Casster, podrían matarte, nadie sabe que tú eres nuestro hijo  
  
C: ¡cielos! Eso lo hace más interesante, y disculpame mami pero no te hare caso, esta fiesta esta muy divertida como para irme asi como asi  
  
Th: esto no es ninguna fiesta Casster  
  
C: ¿ves que eres aguafiestas?, yo no tengo la culpa que no le encuentres diversión a esto  
  
R: tu sabes bien que esto no es nada divertido  
  
C: si, si, lo que los "GRANDES" digan. Les voy a confiar un secreto, que ustedes no saben  
  
En ese momento se saca de su cuello el collar de color rojo y azul  
  
TIR: ¡EL COLLAR!  
  
Th: ¿por qué lo tienes tú?  
  
C: ¿viste mi gran secreto mami?-se vuelve a guardar el collar- como supuse, no lo sabias, de seguro ahora estan más enredados de lo que estaban antes  
  
R: ¿a que te refieres con eso Casster?  
  
C: se me habia olvidado decirles, se todos sus movimientos y también se toda la información que han estado recibiendo, y no la he recibido de nadie de sus sectas....¿saben lo que me duele?, que mami y papi se hallan separado, eso si que es verdaderamente triste, aunque ya lo sabia  
  
R: ¡deja de hablar tonterías!  
  
C: papá no te exaltes, te hace mal, me volvi a equivocar, papá no es un humano, es un vampiro, un maldito vampiro que condena la vida de los demás mientras "su majestad" es feliz, eso es lo que eres  
  
R: ¡CALLATE!  
  
Th: Casster, tal vez este separada de tú padre, pero eso no te da derecho de hablarnos asi a ninguno de los dos  
  
C: mamá, admitelo, sabes que eso es cierto y que no se puede ocultar, tú sabes muy bien, que el es el principal culpable de que todos nos encontremos en esta situación  
  
Th: ¡CALLATE!  
  
C: mami, no me grites que tu hijo favorito se pone triste mami....mami, ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeño que siempre me defendias de los gritos de papa cuando este se molestaba por no haber conseguido un alma nueva, lo recuerdas?  
  
Th: ¿qué quieres con eso?  
  
C: que tambien te calles tú como mandabas a callar a papa, los dos son un par de inútil  
  
R: ¡NO HABLES ASI DE TUS PADRES!  
  
C: papa, me puedes gritar, no me importa, no te tengo miedo, yo tengo algo en mis manos que me hace poderoso ante ti y ante todos  
  
Th: ¡ya basta Casster!  
  
C: cierto, ya me canse de fastidiarlos, además, creo que interrumpi un momento importante para ustedes, ¿Por qué mejor siguen con lo que estaban haciendo antes?, anda papa, termina de seducir a mama hasta que vuelva a caer a tus pies como lo hizo la primera ves que lo hicistes...Bueno ahora me voy, chao mami, chao papi, los quiero mucho... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-risa ironica-  
  
R: ¿Qué sabra ese maldito?  
  
Th: no le digas asi, es tu hijo  
  
R: tu misma vistes como nos trato  
  
Th: si, pero no le des gusto Rostrandd, seguramente no es nada y solo nos trata de provocar  
  
R: si lo sabe, hay algo que él sabe, sino, ¿explicame como es que él tiene un collar del elegido?  
  
Th: no se, y tiene razón, ahora me enredo más de lo que estaba...  
  
Tomoyo dormia placidamente cuando la ventana de su cuarto se abrio en silencio  
  
E: te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes  
  
T: Eriol...-dormida  
  
E: ¿Qué sueñas?....  
  
En eso se acerca hasta ella y comienza a acariciarle la cara suavemente y el cabello al tiempo que no deja de contemplarla, Tomoyo se mueve lo que hace que Eriol deje de acariciarla para ver como Tomoyo despertaba...  
  
T: te sentí y pense que era un sueño-voz risueña-  
  
E: pues ya ves que no es asi, aquí estoy a tu lado  
  
T: eriol...mañana me voy a Francia por una temporada  
  
E: ¿a que?  
  
T: Harry dice que a visitar la casa del abuelo y a ver que hacemos con ella  
  
E: bien, entonces esta noche volveras a ser mia como la otra vez...  
  
Como a las 5 de la mañana Tomoyo abre los ojos para encontrar que estaba sola  
  
T: gracias Eriol  
  
Se va al baño, al rato baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina para desayunar, encontrandose con Harry  
  
H: ya estas despierta, que bien, ven a desayunar, dentro de una hora más o menos parte el barco  
  
T: ¿Por qué tan rapido?  
  
H: me prometiste que nos iriamos hoy  
  
T: eso lo se, pero lo que me extraña es que todo sea tan apresurado  
  
H: eso no importa, el asunto es que nos tenemos que dar prisa para poder llegar al puerto  
  
T: como digas harry  
  
H: ya tengo nuestras maletas, estoy tan emocionado por volver a la casa del abuelo   
  
T: con razón andas apresurado, me lo hubieras comentado desde un principio , entonces desayuno lo más rápido que pueda y nos marchamos al puerto  
  
H: si, voy a llevar las maletas al carruaje  
  
Horas más tarde se encontraban llegando a Francia, un carruaje los esperaba en la entrada del puerto, quien los llevo directamente a Nantes donde se encontraba la casa de campo del abuelo.  
  
H: gracias Aingeru, puedes dejar las cosas en nuestras habitaciones correspondientes y luego retirarte  
  
A: si señor, con su permiso  
  
T: ¡oye Harry! -estaba algo lejos- ¡todo sigue igual de como lo recuerdo!  
  
H: -se acerca- claro, nada se ha movido de aqui desde la muerte del abuelo, ven vamos adentro a ver que tal esta todo alla adentro  
  
T: si, tengo ganas de ir a donde el piano  
  
H: y yo a los libros jejejje  
  
T: ¬¬ que extraño  
  
H: UUU......¬¬ lo mismo digo de ti  
  
T: este.....mejor vamos adentro  
  
Cuando entraron, todo el personal de servicio salio a recibirlos, y colocandose en una hilera fueron agachandose en señal de respeto. Una vez adentro se dirigieron directamente al hall donde se econtraba el piano.  
  
T: O.O....¿dónde esta el piano?  
  
H: pues se supo.....¿DÓNDE ESTA EL PIANO?  
  
Ainize: pense que lo sabían, su abuelo antes de morir se lo regalo a alguien para que siguiera tocándolo y le pudiera tocar su cancion favotrita Madame Tomoyo  
  
T: ¿a quién se lo regalo Ainize?  
  
Ai: no lo sabe nadie señorita, sólo lo sabía era el señor  
  
H: pues que lástima, Tomoyo tenía muchas ganas de verlo  
  
T: si.....  
  
H: ¿pero cómo el abuelo pretendía que Tomoyo siguiera escuchando lo que tanto le gusta si se llevaban el piano de aquí?  
  
Ai: tampoco lo sabemos, pero creo que Belate es la única que sabe.  
  
T: ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llamarla Ainize?  
  
Ai: si, con su permiso Madame, Lord  
  
H: el abuelo si que es raro, quien lo entiende, siempre haciendo cosas raras digno de él  
  
T: ya deja al abuelo –suelta una risita de complicidad con Harry-  
  
B: ¿me envió a llamar Madame?  
  
T: si, es que, según lo que me comento Ainize, tú eres la única que sabe como fue que mi abuelo dió ese piano para que yo pudiera seguir escuchando mi melodía  
  
B: así es, yo lo se Madame  
  
H: entonces dinos como fue todo  
  
B: les explico, no se a quien se lo dió, lo que se es que le hizo hacer una promesa, que cuando todo comenzara él iría hasta a ti y te haría recordar algo muy importante  
  
T: ¿qué se supone tiene que empezar y que se supone que tengo que recordar?  
  
B: lo siento Madame, no puedo comentarle ninguna de las dos cosas, se me tiene prohibido, fue una promesa que le hize a mi Lord  
  
H: esta bien, ya fue suficiente, ya se....sabemos mucho, retirate Belate –le echa una mirada complice a Belate-  
  
B: entonces con su permiso Lord, Madame –capta la seña-  
  
T: ¿cómo es eso de que sabes?  
  
H: dije que ambos sabemos  
  
T: a mi no me engañas, se que lo disfrazastes con eso de que sabemos, ¿qué se supone que sabes tú que no se yo?  
  
H: ya te dije que los dos sabemos, es que me trabe  
  
T: como quieras, sino me quieres decir nada esta bien. Yo estaré en el sotano de la casa viendo que encuentro  
  
H: ya te dije que se me enredaron las palabras, esta bien, ve, pero ten cuidado, no se sabe que se te puede aparecer XDD  
  
T: ¬¬ que gracioso. Ya me voy  
  
En el sotano...  
  
T: que oscuro esta todo, tiene que haber alguna vela por aqui... si como lo supuse, aqui hay una...¿antorcha? O.o.....bueno, que se le hace, por lo menos ya puedo ver algo.  
  
Comienza a bajar unas escaleras y ve una caja con algunas fotos superpuestas encima  
  
T: parecen ser fotos de mi abuelo, veamos...-se acerca y toma la primera que esta alli- si, definitivamente es mi abuelo de joven.... ¿qué edad tendrá aqui?  
  
Ve otra en la que sale acompañado y la toma  
  
T: aqui parece estar con un amigo, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido o que mi abuelo me hubiera presentado a este señor, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca ni siquiera de pasada  
  
En eso observa que detrás de ellos hay un espejo pero que no hay ningun reflejo  
  
T: ¿qué significa todo eso? ¿porqué no hay reflejo alguno?.....¿acaso es que mi abuelo era un vampiro!!!?....no, el no era ningun vampiro, de seguro fue algun error o algun truco en especial, pero ¿quién es ese hombre?  
  
Entre las fotos ve a su abuelo junto a un niño de cabellera color platino y una sonrisa casi imperceptible  
  
T: este niño...se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca aqui y tampoco de que mi abuelo me comentara sobre algún otro niño que no fuese Harry, después de todo era su único nieto baron....se que lo he visto, peo el asunto es que no recuerdo donde...  
  
Después de ver varias fotos en donde salían las mismas dos personas de las fotos anteriores y una mujer encontro un libro, como un diario y para su sorpresa vió que el candado se encontraba malogrado, abriendolo. Encontro que habían unas hojas que habían sido arrancadas en todo del diario, solo quedando algunas...  
  
„ 5/08/1546  
  
Hoy volví a ver a Rostrandd, mi viejo y gran amigo, teníamos ya un año sin vernos, tal vez parezca mucho y en realidad lo es, pero a comparación de todo el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos no es nada.  
  
Rostrandd está muy felíz con Ternith, se aman demasiado como para que ella halla entregado su mortalidad por él, espero que esto sea toda la eternidad.... Aun espero a que mi amor llegue....."  
  
„ 18/12/1699 Ternith y Rostrandd ya llevan un siglo separados pero lo peor del caso es que van a tener un hijo y no creo que Ternith quiera reconocer a Rostrandd como padre, esto es todo un lío.  
  
Rostrandd me pide ayuda sobre esto, mientras que Ternith me pide también ayuda pero para evitar a Rostrandd, que cosa la mia. Aunque me da la impresión de que Ternith al final lo va a aceptar, de eso estoy seguro...."  
  
„ 25/06/1700 Ternith ya tuvo a su hijo y acepto a Rostrandd como el padre, sin embargo no deja que se le acerque lo suficiente, me ha pedido que lo críe junto con ella, que sea como su padre, pero me he ofrecido como padrino, ser padre es mucho, además de que pienso tener mi propia familia mortal...  
  
Dejare de ser un vampiro solo por esa mujer a la que tanto amo, sin embargo... como hare para que ella me quiera, no lo se, pero lo descubrire.  
  
Mientras tanto solo me preocupa el hijo de Ternith, es también mi responsabilidad además de que le prometi a Rostrannd que cuidaria lo suficiente de él y dejaría que lo viera, lo quiere y demasiado aunque Ternith no lo quiera aceptar..."  
  
„ 16/05/1800 Estoy muy felíz, tal vez no consegui casarme con aquella mujer a la que una vez ame, pero con la que estoy ahorita soy muy feliz, más de lo que se le puede pedir, más de lo que hubiese sido si hubiese estado con aquella mujer...  
  
Ahora he descubierto algo muy desagradable para todos, existe alguien capaz de acabar con la raza vampírica, y lo que más temo es que yo se quien es, yo se quien es el elegido, pero aún no ha llegado el tiempo de escoger...  
  
Ahora no me importa eso, soy felíz con mi vida mortal, con mi esposa y con mis hijos, quienes dentro de poco se van a casar.... entonces cuando tengan a sus hijos todo esto iniciará..."  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos ante lo que había leido y cerró el diario de forma brusca, no podía creer que su abuelo, Kouji Suzuhara, no fuera quien ella todo el tiempo penso, sino un vampiro, y lo peor del caso, sabia quien era el elegido quien tanto Eriol buscaba...  
  
Seguramente el niño que salía en aquella foto era el hijo de Ternith y Rostrandd quien su abuelo había criado y que seguramente ese niño era quien tenía el piano, pero ella estaba segura de que lo había visto alguna vez en su vida, pero norecuerda haberlo visto en su casa, ¿entonces donde fue que lo vio?  
  
La puerta se abrio dejando entrar una corriente de aire fría, Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de eso, estaba muy ensimismada en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Poco a poco alguien se le fue acercando por detrás hasta tocar su hombro, haciedno que Tomoyo se exaltara solo un poco y volteara rapidamente hacia atrás para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry  
  
T: me asustastes  
  
H: disculpa, no era mi intención.......¿qué es eso que tienes en las manos?  
  
T: ¿esto?.....ah! solo es el diario de mi abuelo que encontre por casualidad  
  
H: ya veo –en eso se fija en las fotos- unas fotos, que interesantes –las toma y se pone a verlas- este es el abuelo pero ¿quienes son los que lo acompañan en las demás fotos?  
  
T: son.....no lo se  
  
H: me parece que si sabes quienes son  
  
T: no....bueno, si se aunque no estoy muy segura de que sean  
  
H: ¿como es eso?  
  
T: toma y lee  
  
Harry abrió el diario y se puso a leer el diario de su abuelo, hasta llegar exactamente a donde habia llegado Tomoyo para luego cerrarlo lentamente y levantar la vista hacia Tomoyo entre asustado y asombrado  
  
H: ¿tú leistes esto verdad?  
  
T: si  
  
H: ¿sabes lo que esto quiere decir?  
  
T: si, acaso ya sabias de esto Harry?  
  
H: si  
  
T: SI SABIAS TODO ESTO PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS COMENTADO ANTES!!!!!  
  
H: el abuelo me lo pidió hasta que se diera la oportunidad  
  
T: entonces lo mejor será que comiences a dar explicaciones –molesta-  
  
H: pero aún no me parece el momento correcto  
  
T: si lo es!!!! Ya no le des más vueltas al aunto y habla por una buena vez!!!!  
  
H: lo siento, hoy no es el día adecuado para hacerlo, tendras que esperar  
  
Harry se levanto y subió corriendo las escaleras, en ese momento Tomoyo reacciono y grito su nombre pero no logro nada, asi que se resigno y se levanto para salir del sotano...  
  
En ese momento apareció un hombre justo donde había estado momentos antes Tomoyo solo para observarla, vio a un lado el diario, asiq ue lo tomo, luego le lanzo un beso en silencio a Tomoyo y desaparecio...  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, ya como ven, las cosas salen a relucir, pero de que se acabe ahorita no lo se.  
  
Espero que este cap les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran bastante, lo hice un oco largo (hasta que por fin XD) bueno, ahora me voy sino se me hace tarde.  
  
Matanne - 


	12. aparición y desesperación

E: maldita sea! –golpe sordo- por qué diablos no puedo encontrar al elegido? –otro golpe-

¿?: si sigues así, te vas a lastimar

E: que me importa?

¿?: si te debería importar, porque tal vez eso te detenga en tú búsqueda

E: no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda –mirada seria-

¿?: claro que no lo recuerdas puesto que no me lo has pedido y aunque lo hagas no aceptaría

E: de todas formas, lo que te dije fue algo retórico

¿?: como digas –mirada desafiante-

E: que demonios se supone que haces aquí diciéndome que debo hacer?

¿?: digamos que es una forma de disfrutar tu sufrimiento

E: lárgate....-mirada desafiante- (de esas que matan, que juro que si Eriol me mira de esa forma no me importa morir si es el quien me mata)

¿?: antes de que me valla, que no creo que lo haga, debo decirte que la respuesta a tú búsqueda esta más cerca de lo que piensas

E: quien eres y como es que sabes eso?

¿?: contestando a tú primera pregunta, me llamo Casster y en cuanto a la segunda, digamos que fue un mensaje que me dejaron para ti, antes de que digas algo más, déjame mostrarte algo, aunque ya tú lo has visto –le muestra el collar- ahora dime, con este cuentas tres no es cierto?

E: cómo lo sabes?

C: digamos que yo también he visto los otros dos, uno te pertenece y el otro a Tomoyo

E: conoces a Tomoyo?

C: si, y digamos que soy un muy buen amigo de ella aunque no sepa que soy un vampiro, pero creo que ella lo sospecha, aunque aun no estoy del todo seguro si lo hace o no

E: como es que existen tres collares?

C: simple, uno le pertenece al elegido, y los otros es para causar revuelo, no creo que existan más collares que el de nosotros tres, así que uno de nosotros es el elegido

E: y tú ya sabes quien es?

C: no, en lo absoluto, yo también ando en la búsqueda pero no me desespero como tú

E: entonces como sabes todo eso?

C: por que me lo dijo la misma persona que me dejo el mensaje de hace un momento

E: y se puede saber quien demonios es?

C: no creo que deba decirte quien...

¿?: déjalo Casster, de todas formas ya estoy aquí, yo fui quien te envió a decir el mensaje que te dejo Casster hace un momento...

Th: qué has encontrado Yue?

Y: desafortunadamente nada

Th: quiere decir, que tampoco has sabido noticias de Casster y de Eriol

Y: así es, nadie sabe nada de ellos, nadie los ha visto

Th: eso me parece tan extraño

Y: muchos dicen que tal vez muerieron

Th: no lo creo, ambos chicos son demasiado astutos como para dejarse acabar tan fácilmente, debe existir algo más para que ambos hayan desaparecido así como así

Y: tal vez tenga razón

Th: Yue, se que trabajas mucho mejor junto con Touya, vuelve a trabajar entonces, tal vez así se les haga más fácil hallar al elegido o a Casster y a Eriol.....

Cd: iniciare entonces mi búsqueda junto con Yukito entonces señor

R: y háganlo lo más rápido posible, necesitamos saber sobre Casster, tal vez el sepa algo sobre el elegido, además de que lo más probable es que Ternith ya haya enviado a sus mejores hombres, mejor dicho, vampiros, a buscar a Casster, estoy seguro que ella piensa lo mismo que yo

Cd: como ordene señor

R: cuando será el día que hallemos al maldito elegido?!!....

H: no se cuando sabremos quien es el elegido Tomoyo, esto no es algo que se puede saber tan fácilmente

T: Harry, mi abuelo hablo contigo sobre esto, no es cierto?

H: así es

T: entonces, tiene que haber algo que él te haya dicho que nos pueda servir en esto

H: no creo que haya algo que me haya dicho que recuerde

T: vamos Harry!! Piensa!! Tenemos que saber antes que nadie quien es el elegido!!

H: eso intento!!! Pero más de lo que hago no creo poder dar más!.....

Sa: ya lo se Syaoran, se que haces todo lo que puedes, pero si puedes actuar más rápido mejor, no sabes lo que esto me esta haciendo, realmente no soporto tener por más tiempo a este demonio además, me preocupa que ellos hayen al elegido primero que ustedes y que le hagan daño

Sy: tranquila Sakura, te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda, lo intentare.....

Una sombra se ve a lo alto de un mosaico de una iglesia, luego es rodeada por otrad ods sombras.

E: exactamente, que hacemos aquí?

C: no preguntes, él sabe muy bien lo que hace, así que cierra tú boca de una buena vez

E: obligame a hacerlo y veremos quien manda aquí

¿?: ya dejen de pelear, parecen unos niños en vez de hombres

CyE: esta bien...

¿?:......todos estan confundidos, tal como me lo esperaba

C: todos?

¿?: si, exactamente todos

E: quién se supone que es "todos"?

¿?: tú muy bien lo sabes Eriol, todos están desesperados por hallar al elegido como lo estas tú Eriol –mira a Eriol de forma pasiva-

C: cuando te refieres a todos, quieres decir a ambas sectas?

¿?: si, tú sabes eso Casster –voltea hacia Casster- pero no solo ellos, sino también otras personas

El hombre salta y cae ligeramente en el piso

¿?: que esperan ustedes dos? Vengan aquí!

Eriol y Casster saltan y caen en frente del hombre

¿?: se que les parece extraño que los haya traído a esta vieja iglesia, pero es que me siento más tranquilo y comodo en este lugar que en cualquier otro lado, así podré responder a todas sus preguntas de forma clara

EyC: si....

¿?: Casster, supongo que has realizado todas las misiones que te he encomendado

C: si, todas y cada una de ellas

¿?: me parece perfecto, ahora vallamos contigo Eriol. Bien se que tienes en este momento una duda que te agobia, y es la de saber quien soy, pues ya sin más retrasos te diré quien soy

E: mhh, me parece perfecto, ya era hora de que lo hicieras

C: no le hables asi que él...

¿?: silencio Casster, dejalo en paz. Eriol, me llamo Kouji

E: Kouji?, me parece familiar

K: tal vez lo sea, veamos si lo has escuchado por algunas de las siguientes cosas que te dire, soy el mejor amigo de Rostrandd, el protector de Casster y finalmente el abuelo de Tomoyo

E: el abuelo de Tomoyo?

K: así es, de seguro escuchastes mi nombre por mi nieta

E: la verdad no lo recuerdo

K: esta bien, es normal que olvides, después de todo, llevas una eternidad viviendo

E: digame algo, Tomoyo sabe de su existencia?

K: no, tanto ella como los demás creen que estoy muerto y es mejor que lo sigan creyendo, hasta que sea su momento, permanecere en ese estado

E: pues debería saberlo, ella más que nadie

C: así esta bien, además Kouji ya te dijo que hasta que no sea el momento oportuno, él no dejara de permanecer "muerto"

E: no me importa lo que digan ustedes dos, igual se lo dire

K: no lo hagas, es lo único que te digo, porque para ello existe un tiempo y tambien una espera, para poder ganar hay que saber esperar el tiempo

C: además, si Kouji le dice que esta vivo, tal vez se complique más de lo que ya esta

E: se complique más? Que tratas de decir?

K: a lo que Casster se refiere es que Tomoyo encontro algo especial en el sótano de la casa de campo en donde se encuentra en este momento y la confundio un poco o mejor dicho, bastante

E: que encontro?

C: un diario

K: mi diario para ser más preciso, le pedí a Casster que lo colocara en el sótano porque sabía que en algún momento se dirigiría alli a buscar cualquier cosa y como es de lógica, lo encontraria, la conozco perfectamente

C: si, y lo encontro mucho más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba

K: por lo que veo la has estado vigilando

C: si, tal como me lo pedistes

E: has estado vigilando a Tomoyo?

K: por lo que me puedo dar cuenta, a ambos les interesa mi nieta y bastante, aunque dejenme aclararles que ninguno de los dos sabrá quien es el dueño de su corazón hasta que ella misma lo decida

C: que tratas de decirnos?

K: Casster, sin darte cuenta, mi nieta robo tú corazón el día que le tocastes el piano

E: que?!

K: y tú Eriol, te lo robó desde el primer momento en que la vistes, por eso no la querías lastimar, solo lo hicistes porque ella te lo pidio, desde entonces los estoy observando

E: entonces estabas alli cuando Tomoyo y yo....

K: jajaja, no, solo vi lo que me interesaba, respeto su privacidad

C: cuando hablen de cosas que no entienda, por lo menos avisenme

K: como quieras

C: lo decía ironicamente

K: jajaja, aunque hay algo que me soprende, que Harry aun no se halla dado cuenta de tú precensia Casster, quizá sea porque se encuentra muy ocupado tratando de encontrar al elegido o tal vez porque esta confundido

E: creo que ya has dicho bastante, ahora di lo que nos interesa realmente

Kouji miro por unos momentos a Eriol y luego a Casster, luego giró sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió al altar, el cual se encontraba totalmente quemado, contemplo por unos momentos el crucifijo para más tarde alzar la vista hacia la cúpula que se hallaba rota, dejando ver el cielo estrellado y dejando entrar una leve corriente de aire. En su rostro se formo una ligera sonrisa paternal y cerró los ojos, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

K: si, es hora de que sepan lo que de verdad les interesa.....

Hello!!!! Tiempo sin subir un cap de la historia pero aquí tienen uno , disculpen la demora pero es que mi comp. Se daño hasta tal punto que me tuvieron que comprar una nueva UU.

Espero que les guste este cap, ya que esta interesante, o por lo menos eso pienso.

Ahora agradezco a todos aquellos que se dedican a leer mi fic y me dejan su opinión con respecto a él, muchas gracias a todas. Aprovecho la oportunidad para responder de dos reviews que me dejaron en otra historia que subi: not like the other girls, no tendra continuación, ya que Eriol al final se suicida para poder estar junto a Tomoyo, otra cosa es que yo leo todos los fics y dejo mis comentarios con el nombre de Tomoyo y el e-mail de , solo en los fics que no permiten anonimos dejo kannaaap.

El cap 13 ya esta casi listo junto con el 14 y el 15 haci que creo que dentro de una semana o tal vez menos suban. Una vez más agradezco a quienes dedican de su tiempo a leer mi fic.

Bye y cuidense mucho!


	13. Coincidencias?

Eriol saltaba de casa en casa algo furioso y rápidamente.

E: porqué demonios tengo que trabajar junto a ti?

Al lado de Eriol se ve otra sombra, para luego vérsele el rostro, se notaba también estar furioso, Casster al igual que Eriol, no aceptó trabajar juntos

C: y tú crees que yo estoy feliz?? Por favor, para mi no eres más que un estorbo, solo interfieres!!

E: pues tú eres mucho peor que un estorbo, si por mi fuera estuviera en este momento solo!

C: y por mi estuviera a cientos de kilómetros alejado de ti, pero Kouji nos dijo que estuvieramos juntos y no tengo otra opción que cumplirlo

::..Flash back..::

K: creo que con lo que les he dicho es suficiente

E: aún hay cosas que no me quedan claro, por ejemplo...

K: Eriol, por el momento, es más que suficiente lo que les dije, con el tiempo entenderan todo y le cuente más.

C: pero por lo que nos dijistes al final, quiere decir que....

K: quiere decir que solo ustedes decidirán que hacer. Ahora quiero que trabajen juntos

CyE: que?!

K: si, tal como lo oyeron, quiero que esten juntos en esto, eso sera lo mejor para los dos, de esa manera podrán escaparse fácilmente de Ternith y Rostrandd y hallar al elegido. Ah!, y quiten esa cara, no es tan malo después de todo.

E: claro que no es malo, es malísimo. Como se le ocurre que pueda estar felíz cuando trabajo con este tipo?!

C: por lo que a mi respecta, no creo estar a gusto junto a él.

K: en un principio no, luego si...

::..Fin flash back..::

E: esto cada vez se pone peor

C: callate, me estresas!

E: y tú crees que tu a mi no?

C: no, soy distinto a ti, digamos que mejor

E: ja! Tu mejor que yo?, pues pensaba que tú eres peor que yo

C: idiota

E: si eso es lo que soy....

Ambos se detuvieron sonbre un techo, algo asombrados pero mantuvieron un semblante frío a la vez serio, frente a ellos se encontraban Yue y Touya

Y: no pense encontrarlos fácilmente y mucho menos juntos

E: que quieres?

Y: no hay por que ponerse a la defensiva

Ta: solo queríamos decirles que Ternith quiere verlos

C: para que?

Y: eso lo sabran cuando esten con ella

Ta: vienen o hay que llevarlos a la fuerza??

Casster y Eriol se miraron por unos instantes y aunque ellos mismos se sorprendieron, captaron las ideas que ha ambos les cruzaron por la cabeza, luego miraron a Yue y a Touya para aceptar e ir con Ternith..

H: buenos días, como amanecistes?

T: muy bien y tú?

H: igual

T: anoche antes de dormir estuve pensando

H: sobre?

T: bueno, si aún no hallamos al elegido es por que aún no es tiempo, quizas si esperamos aunque sea un poco mñas, hallemos rápidamente, bueno tal vez no tan rápido, pero demos con el elegido

H: y que te hizo pensar asi?

T: la verdad solo lo pense

H: si tú lo dices, pero me alegra saberlo, de esa forma no me presionaras tanto

T: si que eres gentil

H: jajajajaja, asi soy yo

T: como sea

H: después de desayunar, no quieres ir a cabalgar?

T: me parece excelente

H: entonces demonos prisa

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse por la ropa de montar, Harry lo hizo de manera más rápida y fue al establo mientras esperaba a Tomoyo, en eso Belate se le acerco.

H: que se le ofrece?

B: solo quería decirle joven Harry, que tenga cuidado, un peligro anda muy cerca de usted

H: de que me habla?

B: eso es todo lo que le dire, y con su permiso me retiro

Harry quedo algo sorprendido por las palabras de la sirvienta, que era lo que le trataba de decir?

Mientras Tomoyo terminaba de arreglarse comenzó a pensar en Eriol y en cuanto lo extrañaba, tenía muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente aunque fuese solo un instante, de repente a su cabeza vino la imagen de Casster, comenzando a sentir lo mismo de hace un momento hacia Eriol

T: -ladiendo la cabeza- eso no puede ser, a quien ammo es a Eriol no a Casster, a él lo veo solo como un amigo y nada más, de seguro lo que sentí hacia Casster era un sentimiento de amistad y no más.... Bueno, ya estoy lista, Harry debe estar esperandome

Salió de la habitación rumbo al establo, durante el camino se cruzo con Belate

B: ya esta de regreso

Belate siguió de largo pero Tomoyo se detuvo con los ojos abiertos para luego girar hacia Belate y ver como continueba como si nada hubiese ocurrido

T: ya...esta...de...regreso?...que...significa?

Syaoran se encontraba en el comedor de su casa terminando de desayunar, Sakura había terminado hace un rato y subió a la habitación a descansar un poco más. Cuando Syaoran se retiraba del comedor, tocaron la puerta, al parecer nadie habia escuchado así que decidió abrirla

Sy: buenos días, que se le ofrece?

X: buenos días joven Syaoran, solo deseo hablar unas cuantas cosas con usted

Sy: es que sabe mi nombre?

X: eso es lo de menos

Sy: di...digame quien es usted

X: me llamo Belate, ahora puedo hablar con usted?

Sy: su...supongo

B: bien, joven Syaoran, cuidese y mucho, cerca de usted ronda un peligro muy grande, no se que consecuencias podría acarrearle a usted o a la señorita Sakura, pero si lo hace todo bien y se mantiene alejado de ese peligro, todo estara bien

Sy: de que me esta hablando?

B: lo siento, no puedo decirle nada más, ahora me retiro, por favor, cuidese

Sy: espere!.....que me habrá querido decir esa mujer?

Syaron cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación a hacer una carta para Harry, tenía que contarle lo que acababa de ocurrirle....

Sakura desperto y se arreglo, quería salir a caminar y respirar un poco de aire; los últimos días se había sentido mal y no podía hablar con Tomoyo.

Antes de salir se dirigió a la habitación de Syaoran para avisarle que saldría y que regresaría a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras paseaba iba pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta llegar a un parque. Alli camino un poco más para luego sentarse, cerro los ojos y se puso a respirar lentamente. Unos instantes luego una señora se le sento al lado, provocando que abriera los ojos y volteara a verla.

X: disculpe si la interrumpi señorita, pero temo que tenía que hacerlo

Sa: esta bien, pero como que tenía que hacerlo?

X: es que necesito hablar con usted, señorita Sakura

Sa: sabe mi nombre?

X: si, pero no tiene importancia, lo que importa es lo que voy a decirle

Sa: bueno, si usted lo cide, que trata de decirme?

X: la solución para acabar on el demonio que llevas dentro de ti es mordiendote a ti misma y tomando solo un poco de tu propia sangre, como el demonio odia la sangre morira y escapara de tu cuerpo, deja que se valla, ya que a mitad del camino fallecera.

Sa: .....mo es que usted sabe sobre el maldrabot que habita en mi?

X: no importa como lo se, lo que importa es que te dije como eliminarlo

Sa: como se llama?

X: mi nombre no tiene importancia aquí, lo que importa es que usted se libre de ese demonio, sino el acabara con usted

Sa: gracias, supongo

X: no hay de que, ahora si me permite, me retiro, no se olvide de hacer lo que le dije

Sakura estaba más sorprendida que en cualquier otra situación, si le hubiesen dicho lo mismo unos dias antes de enterarse de lo que le sucedía se hubiese burlado y le habria dicho loca, pero ahora no sabia que pensar, regreso a su casa mientras pensaba si de verdad tendría que hacer lo que esa mujer le dijo o seria una broma.

Eriol y Casster llegaron a donde se encontraba Ternith, Touya y Yue pasaron primero y luego ellos. Ternith volteo a verlos y sonrio, le daba un inmenso placer que sus mejores hombres hayan dado con Eriol y Casster rapido.

E: aquí nos tienes, que es lo que quieres de parte nuestra?

Th: debo admitir que no imaginaba que ustedes dos estuviesen juntos, principalmente por que no se conocian

C: eso no te importa, dinos que es lo que quieres?

Th: bueno, empezemos con Eriol. Como ha ido tú búsqueda con el elegido?

E: digamos que por el momento excelente, se muchas cosas que me han ayudado y que me ayudaran

Th: me alegro, y lo mejor de todo es que eres parte de este clan, de forma que tienes que decirme lo que sepas para difundirlo a los demás

E: lo siento, se me había olvidado decirte que ya no seré parte de este lan, tengo cosas importantes como para venir aquí y decir o escuchar tonterias

Th: cuando cambiastes drásticamente?

E: no te interesa

Th: mh......y Casster, has encontrado algo tu?

C: si, algo muy valioso, pero ni pienses que por ser mi madre te dire que es

Th: como te atreves a hablarme asi?!

C: bueno, solo digo lo que pienso

Th: ustedes dos jovencitos, me van a decir lo que saben sobre el elegido ahora mismo!!

E: bueno, si eso es lo que quieres....

C: te lo diremos. El elegido es un vampiro especial que todos conocen, su nombre es Ternith y su funcion es darle mas vida a Rostrandd

E: pero al mismo tiempo acabar con la de los demás vampiros, solo algunos se salvaran, los que puedan tomar la sangre de Ternith, contenta?

Th: O.O en serio??? Yo soy la elegida??

C: por favor, claro que no eres la elegida, eso es más que obvio

E: te lo decimos dandote a demostrar que no te diremos nada aunque nos mate, solo nosotros sabemos lo necesario y con eso basta

Th: no tienen ningun derecho a burlarse de mi!!

C: lástima, ya lo hicimos

E: ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos, algo importante, mucho más que tú, nos llama

C: chao chao mami, y cuidate mucho

E: adios Ternith, y no olvides que eres como mi querida mama

EyC: si claro, como no, jajajjajaja

Eriol y Casster salieron de la sala riendose fuertemente mientras que por la cara de Ternith corria una ira increíble

Th: esos malditos me la van a pagar!

Luego de haber caminado unos cuantos kilómetros, entre Eriol y Casster todo volvió a la normalidad, no se hablaron y solo se daban miradas de odios, hasta que vieron que delante de ellos se encontraban Cartrind y Yukito

E: adivinare, Rostrandd quiere que vallamos a verlo

C: entonces vamos pero rápido

Cartrind y Yukito se extrañaron por la actitud de Eriol y Casster pero no hicieron mención alguna y los llevaron hacia Rostrandd, cuando llegaron, los llevaron a donde se encontraba Rostrandd y los dejaron solo con Rostrandd

R: tal como imagine, ambos esta junto

C: que irnía, acabamos de escuchar que no se imaginaban que estuvieramos juntos

E: bueno, cada quien es distinto Casster, no te extrañe si así piensa Rostrandd, aunque me parece que esta mintiendo

C: si, a mi también me lo parece

R: ustedes dos se llevan de maravillas

EyC: aja....

R: bueno, realmente no me interesan si se llevan bien o no, lo que me interesa saber es si saben algo sobre el elegido

E: bingo!!

C: justo en el blanco, ves Eriol, te dije que Rostrandd solo quería saber sobre el elegido

E: lástima que perdiera mi apuesta, pense que tu Rostrandd, querías ver a tu hijo

C: pero como te conozco querido padre, se que no era así

R: ya dejen las ironias y hablen de una vez por todas!

E: pero que humor

C: es peor que la de un perro, pero no importa, te diremos lo que sabemos

E: el elegido no existe, jamás existió y nunca existirá

C: solo existe Ternith quien es tu esposa

R: maldita sea!! No se burlen de mi!!! Yo se èrfectamente que el elegido existe y ustedes lo saben tambien!!

C: ya te dijimos que no sabemos de él, que quieres que te digamos??

E: dejame contestarte esa Casster, quiere que le digamos que hallamos al elegido

C: correcto!! Ganastes el juego Eriol, que lástima papá, pero perdistes y eso que estaba fácil la última pregunta

E: si, bueno, como el juego se acabo nosotros nos vamos, adio Rostrandd y cuidado con los fantasmas, aparecen en las noches, ajajajjaaj

C: adios papa y no olvides que te quiero y mucho, ajajjajajaja

R: malditos regresen aquí y hablen!!!!.........maldita sea!!!!nadie se burla de mi, nadie!!!!....Cartrind, Yukito, vigilenlos!

CdyYto: como ordene!

Ya algo distanciados, Eriol le dirige unas cuantas palabras Casster de manera fría

E: sabes que nos siguen verdad?

C: si, la única forma de deshacernos de ellos es andar por las calles, no se atreveran a tocar el sol

E: me parece buena idea

Cuando cruzaron a las calles Cartrind y Yukito se detuvieron y regresaron con Rostrandd

Cd: esos condenados, como es que pudieron hacer eso?

Yto: no me lo preguntes, vamos con Rostrandd

Cd: si, necesita saber esto

En la noche Eriol y Casster emprendieron vuelo hacia Francia, allí se encontraba Tomoyo y necesitaban verla

C: a pesar de todo, estuviste muy bien hoy

E: si, lo mismo digo, pero no esperes a que actúe todo el tiempo haci

C: ni pensarlo, y jamás se te ocurra que yo te tratare como si fueras mi amigo de toda la vida

E: eso me enfermaria....

Harry y Tomoyo se encontraban cenando, todo el día se mantuvieron callados y solo de vez en cuando se hablaban, ambos estaba sorprendidos por lo ocurrido en la mañana, ninguno comprendía que era lo que Belate había tratado de decir.

H: Tomoyo, te parece si mañana regresamos a Londres?

T: si, me parece bien

H: cuando termines de cenar ve y prepara las maletas

T: voy ahorita, se me quito el hambre

H: te siente bien?

T: si, no te preocupes, es que estoy cansada por cabalgar

H: esta bien, dentro de unos momentos subo a hacer las maletas

T: yo solo voy a darme un baño, le dire a Ainize que las prepare

H: esta bien, entonces también me dare un baño

Tanto Tomoyo como Harry se acostaron a dormir luego de haberse bañado. Cuando amaneció, Tomoyo se levantó y se cambió, al bajar Harry la esperaba para tomar el desayuno, todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en el carruaje. En lo que terminaron, los sirvientes se despidieron de ellos y partieron a el puerto para luego zarpar rumbo a Londres, ambos continuaban algo asombrados por lo del día anterior.

Cuando Eriol y Casster llegaron a Francia, se dirigieron a donde Kouji les había indicado, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar. Lo que más les costo fue hallar la casa en la que Kouji les dijo que se quedaran, al llegar entraron encontrandose con Kouji, quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles bebiendo vino

K: hasta que llegaron, ya sería hora, lo único malo es que Tomoyo y Harry partieron esta mañana a Londres, ustedes dos se quedarán aquí mientras tanto entrenando, la batalla que se avecina no va a estar nada fácil....

HOLAS A TODOS!!!!!! Como lo prometi, aquí el 13, el 14 me ha costado un poco en terminarlo y el 15, aunque ya tengas la idea de que exactamente va a tratar, tampoco se me vienen las palabras para escribirlos, sin embargo prometo que para dentro de dos días maximos los subo, y esta vez lo juro.

Cambiando, les agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews, eso me hace sentir realmente bien y además, me inspiran a continuar el fic. Si les interesa saber, cuando suba el cap 14 y 15 subire otro fic, tambien ET, va a estar realmente bueno y la trama va a ser mucho más cómica que esta, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla.

Ahora me retiro porque ya es tardecita y necesito descansar, sino quedare peor que pure de papas (que comentario tan malo --UU) bueno, una vez más gracias por los reviews.

Ciao!


	14. situaciones arriesgadas

E: maldición! Acaso no se podían esperar un tiempo más?

K: me parece que no, esos chicos son muy acelerados, siempre les cuestione eso, pero no importa, no vamos a desperdiciar el viaje

C: como?

K: entrenando, la batalla que se avecina no va a estar para nada fácil, va a ver demasiado peligro y lo más probable, muerte

E: si es así, entonces hagámoslo de una vez.

Tomoyo y Harry desembarcaron, mientras el cochero subía las maletas al carruaje, Tomoyo se acerco a una de las barandas y observo el mar, todo estaba totalmente en calma, paz total, pero quizás no todo el tiempo sería así.

H: Tomo, vamos! Ya todo esta listo!!

T: si!....en seguida voy......

Durante el camino a la casa, Tomoyo solo observaba las calles sin cruzar palabra alguna, tenía un presentimiento extraño, pero no sabía porque

H: estas bien?

T: ah?....

H: que si estas bien

T: si, claro

H: no lo parece, que te sucede?

T: nada, solo un extraño presentimiento, pero más nada

H: bueno, pero si te sucede algo más me avisas, ok?

T: si.

Sakura llego a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, los sirvientes se extrañaron por la actitud pero no quisieron comentar nada al respecto.

Tenía la esperanza de que funcionara lo que la mujer misteriosa le dijo, o era eso o no era nada. Entro a la habitación, y se quito el vestido rápidamente, se coloco frente al espejo y comenzó a hablar para si mismo.

Sa: vamos Sakura, tu puedes, si esto no funciona nada más podrá funcionar, respira hondo, cálmate y hazlo, si se puede....

Lentamente se acerco un brazo y se hizo una leve cortadura, su rostro mostró dolor, cerrando los ojos, luego se acerco su brazo a la boca y tomo un poco de su sangre. La trago por completo y permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un buen tiempo, esperando a que ocurriese algo...

Tomoyo llego a su casa y entro, subió a su cuarto, para darse un baño y cambiarse. En lo que bajo, Harry estaba aun arreglando unas cosas.

T: Harry, voy a ir a casa de Sakura, quiero saber que tal se encuentra, la última vez que la vi estaba algo indispuesta.

H: ok, pero te cuidas por favor

T: si, nos vemos

Tomoyo llego y toco la puerta, una de las sirvientas atendió y la hizo pasar, subió a la habitación y tocó la puerta sin recibir alguna respuesta

T: Sakura? Estas allí?? Voy a pasar, Sakura?

Entro y vio a Sakura frente al espejo, con la mirada algo sombría, el brazo cortado y una hojilla en el otro, se asusto mucho.

T: Sakura? Estas bien? Que sucedió? AH!!!!!

Vió como Sakura emanaba algo de sangre de su boca y como lentamente giraba la vista hacia ella de forma amenazante

Sa: Tomoyo!! Que sorpresa!! No esperaba verte tan pronto

T: que te sucede exactamente? Estas hablando algo extraño, me asustas Sakura

Sa: te asusto? Pues no deberías, después de todo estas acostumbrada a ver sangre, no es así Tomoyo?

T: O.O.....Sakura......que te pasa?

Sa: nada, a la que le sucede es a ti, no se porque te sorprendes la verdad

T: Sakura, de que me hablas?

Sa: eso ya no tiene importancia, quieres que te diga algo?

T: q...que?

Sa: estoy algo débil, la sangre no me favorece en lo absoluto, lo mío son almas, y debido a que tengo una a mi disposición, no hay problema en que tome la tuya verdad?

T: no hables así, me asustas!

Sa: no temas, sino el alma no sabrá muy bien, y me gustan que estén suculentas

T: CALLATE!!!

Sa: vamos!

Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo rápidamente, mientras esta retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared, Sakura se fue acercando a su cara hasta quedar algunos centímetros cerca y comenzó a aspirar el alma de Tomoyo por la boca.

Tomoyo cada vez se sentía más débil, pensó que de esa no se salvaría hasta que súbitamente Syaoran abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Sy: Sakura que fue ese grito?....O.O.......MALDICION!!!!

Syaoran aparto de un golpe a Sakura de Tomoyo y el alma volvió con Tomoyo, cuando volvió por completo, Tomoyo se sentó en el piso entre agitada y asustada.

Sy: se encuentra bien Madame Daedouji?

T: si, eso creo

Sa: quien te has creído para molestarme cuando como?!!!

Sy: maldito demonio!!!! Hasta cuando????

Sa: hasta que yo quiera y eso es nunca!!!

Sy: ARRGGGG!!!!

Syaoran atacó a Sakura hasta que le clavo un pequeño puñal en su estomago, Sakura miro a Syaoran, Sakura mostrando dolor y Syaoran preocupación, hasta que Sakura cerró los ojos y caer en sus brazos. Por los ojos de Syaoran rodaron unas cuantas lágrimas y se tiró al suelo abrazando. Tomoyo estaba totalmente conmocionada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, por un momento no sabía que decir ni que hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura aún respiraba.

T: Sir Lee!!! Sakura aún respira, todavía hay tiempo de llevarla al hospital

Syaoran abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura, dándose cuenta que lo que decía Tomoyo era verdad, la tomo entre sus brazos, se levanto y salió de la habitación corriendo a la entrada de la casa, más atrás viniendo Tomoyo. Los sirvientes no sabían que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver el cuerpo de Sakura, se asustaron mucho y se asomaron a ver (clásico, los metiches --U).

Syaoran, subió al carruaje y luego Tomoyo, en seguida el cochero arrancó directamente al hospital. Al llegar fueron rápidamente y un médico los atendió.

En la noche Tomoyo seguía en el hospital junto con Syaoran, unos momentos antes acababa de llegar de su casa, donde fue a cambiarse y a avisarle a Harry de lo ocurrido.

Harry se cambió y salió a la calle a hacer sus respectivas rondas de caza vampiros, durante el camino se encontró de frente con Cartrind.

Cd: un cazador de vampiros, que diversión, me pregunto que tan bueno sería este?

H: si quieres te lo demuestro en este momento

Cd: que valentía, causas pánico

H: eres de la secta de Rostrandd no es así?

Cd: si, algún problema?

H: al contrario, más bien será todo un placer acabar con un hombre de Rostrandd

Cd: corrección, vampiro, y no acabarás conmigo tan fácilmente

H: probémoslo

Cartrind lanzó una risa algo sádica y se lanzó rápidamente sobre Harry, Harry parecía que hubiese leído sus pensamientos ya que apenas se movió para esquivarlo y darle un golpe por la espalda. Cartrind mostró asombro y algo de dolor en su rostro mientras que Harry mostró de triunfo

H: empecé ganando yo, no lo crees?

Cd: como dijiste, apenas empezaste, pero a la final el triunfo me lo quedo yo

Harry se enfureció y ataco sin pensarlo, dándole oportunidad a Cartrind de esta vez atacarlo dandole un golpe en el estomago lo que hizo que Harry botara un poco de sangre. Cartrid se relamio los labios y luego tiro con mucha fuerza a Harry contra la pared, haciendo que Harry recibiera un gran impacto y cayera de bruces en el suelo. Con una mano apoyada en el estomago y otra en la pared, Harry se levanto nuevamente y miro friamente a Cartrind.

Cd: no te gusto verdad? Eso es para que veas que no puedes ganarme

H: que....yo....sepa....aun....no....hemos...terminado

Cd: si quieres más con gusto lo hare

Ambos corrieron y se dieron un gran golpe, uno en la cara y el otro en el estomago, luego giraron y ambos sacaron armas, Cartrind tenía una espada de origen japones y Harry un puñal de plata, el arma perfecta para acabar con vampiros. Se acercaron y comenzaron a atacarse con las armas, ágilmente ambos esquivaban el ataque del otro y su cara reflejaba odio.

Cuando Cartrind fue a clavarle la espada a Harry este le dio un golpe en toda la cara, haciendo que Cartrind retrocediera unos cuantos pasos para luego comenzar a botar sangre por la naris, la tomo y la chupo de sus dedos, luego lanzo una mirada de satisfacción para iniciar de nuevo su ataque. Harry no estaba confiado, podía esperar cualquier cosa por parte de Cartrind asi que lo mejor sería que se concentrara en él y en nada más.

Continuaron esquivandose al mismo tiempo que se daban golpes, ya cuando estaban muy agitados se miraron directamente a los ojos indicando que este sería el último movimiento, se mantuvieron asi por unos momentos y luego corrieron en direccion del otro, luego pasaron uno al lado del otro y al final quedar parados de espalda con el otro, primero cayó Cartrind, Harry le había clavado el puñal y eso le había asegurado la victoria, pero luego de que Harry mostrara una sonrisa de triunfo, cayó también en el suelo..........Casster le habia clavado la espada.......

hola!!! He aquí el cap 14, ahora solo me falta el 15, esta en progreso pero ya casi esta, espero que les guste este cap, como a mi escribirlo. Gracias a los reviews que recibi, son super!!! Y en cuanto a la otra historia, sube junto con el 15, asi cumplo con ustedes, se que les va a gustar la otra historia, o por lo menos eso pienso. Nos vemos y una vez más gracias!


	15. una luna

En otra parte......

Ternith caminaba decididamente hacia el parque principal de Londres, alli se encontraria con Rostrandd....

Cada vez caminaba mas rapido, hasta que por fin llego al parque. Se adentro un poco hasta ver una sombra muy conocida. Lentamente se le acerco. Y la sombra volteo...

R: hola mi querida Ternith, me alegro de que hallas venido a mi invitación.

Th: y bien, para que me querías ver?

R: es que quiero que dejes de buscar al tal elegido

Th: eso jamás lo haré

R: bien, entonces si no lo haces te eliminaré a ti y a todos tus seguidores

Th: no, eso ni te atrevas a hacerlo

R: entonces acepta mi trato

Th: eso no lo haré.........hay algo más que pueda hacer? –esto lo dice con voz resentida-

R: mmm.......me parece que si la hay......

Th: que es?

R: que vengas junto a mi

Rostrandd se acerco a Ternith, hasta quedar cerca de sus labios.

Th: se te ocurre pedirme eso?

R: o es eso o es mi otra oferta, tú decides....

Ternith se quedo callada por unos instantes, vio a los ojos de Rostrandd por unos momentos y luego volteo su mirada hacia la derecha, bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños duramente.....

R: entonces que decides?

Th: no lo se......

R: bien, te dare para que lo pienses un tiempo, mañana en la noche te espero aquí, espero tu respuesta...

Rostrandd se alejó un poco de Ternith y desapareció....Ternith se quedo pensativa durante un tiempo

........................

Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo ya se encontraban en el hospital. Sakura habia sido trasladada a una sala de operaciones, mientras Tomoyo y Syaoran esperaban en la sala de espera....

Tomoyo se levanto del asiento y camino hasta llegar frente a una ventana en donde se veia la luna claramente, apoyo una de sus manos en la ventana y la otra la apoyo en su pecho, suspiro lentamente y cerro los ojos, apoyo su frente del vidrio y comenzo a susurrar.

T: este dolor.......no me gusta mucho........que esta pasando?...........Harry........

Esto último lo dijo sin darse cuenta en un principio, pero alzo la cabeza y volteo a ver en direccion hacia Syaoran y comenzó a preocuparse por Harry, algo le habia sucedido y de eso estaba segura, se separo y camino con paso agil hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran. Este al ver a Tomoyo parada frente a el, se sorprendio un poco.

Sy: que sucede?

T: Sir Lee, usted es un caza vampiros no es asi?

Sy: es que lo sabes?

T: eso ya no tiene importancia, supongo que trabaja con Harry no es asi?

Sy: si...sucede algo?

T: tengo el presentimiento de que algo grave le ha sucedido, quisiera pedirle, si no es mucho, que lo busque, supongo que sabes donde podria estar o me equivoco?

Sy: que le sucedió algo?

T: si, estoy segura

Sy: si, se donde se encontraria esta noche, y no es ninguna molestia ir a buscarlo, por favor, lo unico que te pido es que estes pendiente de lo que suceda con Sakura.

T: no hay que decirlo...

Syaoran se levanto y fue en busca de donde tendria que estar Harry esa noche.....

................

Harry abrió sus ojos y cayó en el suelo mientras con una mano sostenia la herida hecha por la espada de Cartrind, respiraba agitadamente, lentamente su vista se fue nublando hasta caer desmayado en el suelo desangrandose.....

Cartrind por el contrario, a pesar de no tener muchas fuerzas, gastó sus ultimas energías para ir hacia donde Rostrandd....

Syaoran corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban

Sy: a Harry le tocaba ronda cerca westrid street (N/A: no se si esa calle exista n.nU)

En lo que llego, se detuvo por un momento, mientras respiraba agitadamente observaba sorprendido el cuerpo de Harry tirado en el suelo y mucha sangre a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos y luego de eso corrió hacia Harry, lo cargó y sin demorarse mucho más, se dirigió rápidamente en dirección del hospital.

...............

Francia

Kouji se encontraba viendo como Casster y Eriol batallan duramente, a pesar de eso, no era suficiente.

K: necesito que se esfuercen más

E: más? Pero si estamos dando lo que más podemos!!!

K: aun así no es suficiente, Rostrandd y Ternith son enemigos demasiado fuertes, ustedes no le llegan ni a sus talones con esa energía que tienen

C: mis padres no son tan fuertes como....

K: son más fuertes de lo que aparentan Casster, creeme, yo he estado con ellos durante más de 3 siglos, los conozco más de lo que ellos mismos se conocen

C: insinuas que no conozco a mis propios padres? ò.ó

K: exacto

C: oye!! Como te atreves?!!!

K: sólo soy sincero, estuviste demasiado tiempo separado de ellos, por tanto no sabes lo suficiente

C: ja! Bueno, como sea, aún así creo que ellos no son tan fuertes como dices que son

K: cree lo que quieras creer, yo sólo cumplo con advertirles, si desean incrementar sus poderes, solo esfuércense más.

E: como no confío en lo que diga el idiota este, yo si me esfuerzo más

C: oyeme!! Quien te crees?

E: jajajja, solo soy sincero

C: IDIOTA!!!

K: esa energía es casi la que quiero, esfuércense más

Casster y Eriol comenzaron a pelear, mientras peleaban reian divertidos y aunque a Kouji no le gusto en un principio, al rato comenzó a reirse junto a ellos.

...............

Tomoyo permanecía parada en frente de la ventana con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, su cara mostraba preocupación y tristeza a la vez.

T: Harry.......Sakura...........

Suspiró lentamente y observó la luna nuevamente, su vista se perdió en ella.......De un instante a otro, en su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Eriol, la luna ese día se mostraba rauda y alegre, iluminaba cada rincón de Londres, estaba blanca como una perla....Pero esta noche, se mostraba apagada, sin vida, amarilla.....

T: como estaras?......

..............

Syaoran llegó al hospital agitado y con Harry en brazos, las enfermeras se alarmaron de ver el cuerpo de Harry tan herido y en seguida lo auxiliaron. Syaoran se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo .

Esta volteó al sentir alguien atrás y se asusto un poco al ver las vestiduras de Syaoran se encontraban ensangrentada...

T: que....que sucedió?

Sy: lo halle donde suponía que debía estar, pero estaba desmayado y habia perdido mucha sangre, vine lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo.....

T: sin embargo?....

Sy: sin embargo no puedo asegurarle nada Madame Daedouji

T: comprendo......aun así gracias

Tomoyo volvió su vista una vez más hacia el cielo y comenzó a rezar por el bien de Harry y de Sakura......

..............

noche siguiente

Ternith caminaba una vez más hacia el parque central, su decisión estaba tomada y no habría paso atrás, cualquier consecuencia que su decisión trajese, estaría preparada para enfrentarla, y sabía que sería una gran consecuencia.....

Rostrandd esperaba pacientemente a Ternith, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, mientras jugaba con unas piedras que había tomado del suelo al mismo tiempo que pensaba....

R: "que decisión habrá tomado mi querida Ternith?....en otro tiempo, hubiese sabido exactamente que piensa en estos momentos, pero ahora......ahora no, cambió demasiado....."

Se detuvo y bajo su mano posándola sobre su rodilla, por un momento bajó su cabeza y luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Luego, pronunció algunas palabras

R: llegastes pronto, pense que demorarias más

Th: dijistes que estuviera aquí, así que lo estoy

R: ja, a pesar del tiempo, no cambias tu actitud soberbia

Rostrandd se levanto y de un momento a otro se situó detrás de Ternith, posó su cabeza en el cuello de Ternith y comenzó a oler, Ternith se mantenía inmune ante el acto y apretaba sus puños. Luego, Rostrandd tomo sus manos y le susurro suavemente

R: cual fue tu decisión?

Ternith respiró suavemente, para contestar....

Th: acepto tu segunda propocisión.....

.......................

WOLAS!!!!! Que tal todos?!!!!! Hasta que por fin pude!!!!! Disculpen la demora, pero era que no tenia mucha inspiración para crear este cap, pero lo importante es que aquí se los traigo, lo escribi con cariño para todas mis lectoras n.n

Agradezco todos sus reviews, fueron demasiado especiales, creo que han sido los mejores, y dedico este cap en especial a Tomoyo-Daedouji-Chan, disfrutalo mucho amiga n.n...por cierto, disculpen por un pequeño error que cometi en el capitulo pasado, pero la espada fue clava por Cartrind y no por Casster, la computadora me lo corrigió y no me di cuenta n.nU

Espero sus opiniones con respecto a este cap!! BYE!!!!


End file.
